How Blaine Anderson Changed Their Lives
by TheShrimpyGleek
Summary: "Do you know which school it is?" he asked curiously. "No, but we can look it up." She said grabbing her laptop and typed in Lima Ohio, Public High Schools into the search bar.'  What if Blaine transferred at the beginning of season 2 instead of 3?
1. Episode 1: Audition

**I FIXED A BIG MISTAKE HERE! For some reason (spell check? typo? brain cloud?) I wrote Wilson McKinley instead of William so I fixed it and that's why I'm re-posting this! Sorry but I didn't want people to think I was stupid! :P Thanks NightReaderTillDawn for pointing it out! :)  
><strong>

**Hey everyone!**

**So this is a new story I've started and it's taking me a really long time to write the chapters so don't expect updates very often I'm just warning you of that now!**

**Just an idea I had floating around but when I started to write I just went insane and I really like it! :) Chapters are longer and in my opinion way better than BFSWF so yeah! I'm kinda proud! :P**

**I loved Glee on Tuesday! :D So many plot twists... Not going to say anything because I don't want to spoil it for people who haven't seen it but it's totally awesome! ;)**

**Kay that's all I have! :)**

**MsTalented25**

**Disclaimer: I will probably never own glee which is why this is only going in here at the beginning of my stories! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (Well except for Blaine's family) I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE STORY LINES THAT WILL COME UP AND I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! **

* * *

><p><span>Episode 1: Audition<span>

"_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream, tonight!"_

As the last notes of the song rang out through the otherwise silent hall, all the boys held their perfect position for a count of three before collapsing onto various couches, chairs, and in some cases, the floor, all except for one boy that is.

"Okay guys pretty good, but we should run through the number a couple more times, to polish it up." The other boys groaned. "I'm serious! Jeff was behind on the dance moves and Trent you were a bit flat." Their leader said trying to get people moving.

"Wes it was perfect! Just like the last 7 times. Can we please just call it a day?" his best friend complained.

"Guys, if we want to win sectionals we have to be better than perfect!" the boy insisted.

"Sectionals are in like two months, if you work us this hard we're going to lose our voices!" their curly haired soloist argued. "Besides, we don't even know for sure if we're doing this song."

"Fine, but if we lose it's on your head, all your heads!" he said begrudged.

"Gladly!" David said with relief. As most boys started to chat among themselves and slowly drift out of the room, a handful hung back.

"Oh stop your pouting Wes, we practised for nearly two hours." Thad said while the other boy just sorted through paperwork with a frown.

"Who's up for coffee?" David asked grabbing his book bag.

"I'm always up for coffee!" Blaine answered enthusiastically.

"Me too!" Jeff said.

"Then I am too." Nick added from his shoulder.

"Of course you are." Thad mumbled under his breath rolling his eyes.

"Wes?" David asked his friend who was still sulking.

"All right fine." The boy gave in putting his papers away.

"Great, let's go!" Blaine said as they left for their favourite coffee place.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying that there is barely any coffee in that thing! It's a disgrace to good coffees everywhere." Thad remarked, talking about David's fancy little drink.<p>

"Yeah but at least I'm not like Wes. Hot chocolate? Really?" he scoffed.

"Hey caffeine is bad for you okay. Don't insult the hot chocolate!" the boy defended his drink.

"Yeah and his costs like half of what yours does." Jeff interjected. Blaine was just watching them have a heated argument about coffee. _Only my friends!_ He thought. He was glad he could just stay out of the madness and enjoy his medium drip.

"Whatever." David said effectively ending the discussion. "I like the way it tastes, I'm not going to change now."

"So how's the lacrosse team going?" Blaine asked Nick, wanting to change the subject before they could start with topping or milk vs. cream.

"Pretty good I guess. Might not be our best year but the team's never been champions or anything." The boy shrugged. All of a sudden Blaine's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he asked when he answered.

"Blaine honey! Oh good, where are you?" his mom's voice asked.

"Um, the Lima Bean. Why?" he asked. Sure he was a bit late, but it was Friday and his parents never worried too much, as far as they were concerned Blaine was probably studying.

"Can you get home as soon as possible?" she asked sounding a bit anxious.

"Um yeah, is everything okay mom? Should I be worried?" asked panicking a little.

"Oh no no honey, everything's fine, just come home please." She pleaded.

"Okay, should I bring my weekend stuff?" he asked

"No hun, we'll be able to get it later. Just come home all right?" she repeated.

"Okay mom, I'm coming, I'll see you in a bit." He said.

"Okay, bye sweetie." She replied.

"Bye." He said as he hung up the phone. He then looked up to see five faces staring at him with questioning and worried looks.

"Got to go, sorry guys." He explained sheepishly.

"Why?" asked Wes.

"Don't know, mom just said to come hope as soon as possible." He answered a bit confused himself.

"Do you need a ride?" David offered.

"That would be great, thanks." He said. "Bye everyone!" he called to the group.

"Bye Blaine." They called back in unison, all generally confused.

"So we getting your weekend stuff?" David asked as they walked to his car.

"Nope, just take me straight home." He said with a small shrug.

"Whatever you say captain Blaine!" David saluted and Blaine just chuckled, he was used to this insanity by now.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" he called once David had dropped him off.<p>

"In the kitchen sweetie." His mother's voice called from the back of the house. As soon as he walked in he could tell something was wrong. His father sat still with his face set in stone, his mother's eyes were darting around anxiously while she fidgeted in her seat, and his sister Samantha stared at him just as confused and worried.

"Have a seat son." His dad said gruffly.

"Okay, um is there a problem?" he asked suddenly wondering if he was in trouble.

"Oh no honey! We just have to discuss some things as a family." His mom assured him looking to his sister as well.

"What kind of things?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Well as you know the family business isn't doing that great," their father started. Blaine wanted to interrupt and say he didn't know this because his dad never tells him anything, but he let it slide. "We're not struggling or anything, don't worry, it's just that we bought this house thinking that we would have a higher income so we're going to have to move somewhere more affordable." Blaine was silently processing the information, but Samantha was much more quick to say what was on her mind.

"So we're moving." Their parents nodded. "To where?" she asked not sounding particularly happy.

"Lima." Blaine's dad stated simply. "It's only about an hour drive from here."

"So wait, how am I supposed to get to school? The bus doesn't go all the way out there." Samantha asked sounding distressed. She still went to Westerville's public middle school while Blaine boarded at Dalton Academy.

"That's the thing," his mom said taking an uneven breath. "Even though we're moving to save money it will still cost us, so neither of you will be able to stay at your current schools." She explained giving Blaine an apologetic look.

"What?" he squawked, fear closing up his throat. The last time he had gone to a public school the bullying had literally almost killed him, that's why he had moved to Dalton. He wasn't sure how he could handle going back, even if it was a different school he certainly wasn't naive enough to think things would be any different,

"We know your old school was hard on you Blaine, we understand, but it's been nearly a year I think it's time for you to move on." His father said.

"He had moved on but now you're bringing it back up!" Samantha said through gritted teeth.

"Sam it's fine." Blaine said his voice cracking slightly.

"Honey you would probably be able to go back to Dalton by next year but we need the tuition money for a down payment on the house." His mother said softly putting her hypocritical, two hundred dollar manicured with a designer ring _and _watch hand over his.

"I know mom, I understand." He assured her not wanting to start an argument. Besides, he could handle a year, _less than_ a year even. "When would we move?" he asked. His parents exchanged sheepish glances.

"We already bought the house. We move in this weekend and you start at your new schools on Monday." His father said looking only at the table.

"Monday?" Samantha asked voice rising along with her anger. "You didn't think to tell us sooner? I'm not even going to get to say goodbye to my friends!" she shouted, angrily getting up from the table.

"Sweetie," her mother said, starting to go after her.

"Don't." she said bluntly before storming off to her room and slamming the door. Blaine sat thinking for a minute before slowly realizing that both his parents were staring directly at him and the room became very awkward.

"I'm going to go check and see if she's okay." He said getting up and taking plenty of time making his way to his sister's room. She could be incredibly unpredictable when mad! He walked into her room and saw her doing push ups, music blaring through her earphones so loud that Blaine could hear it even though he was on the opposite side of her very large room. She was huffing and puffing and working her tail off, which was never a good sign because that's what she does when worried or stressed. She stood up, finishing whatever set of push-ups she was doing, and finally saw Blaine in the doorway. He gave her a look as if to say "Don't even pretend like nothing's wrong." She seemed to get the message because all she did was let out an exasperated sigh and flopped down on her bed.

"Want to vent?" Blaine asked crossing the room and sitting down next to her.

"It's not fair!" he started rambling. "We just got back on our feet! You're happy at your new school and you're safe so why would they want to throw you back into that torture chamber! Moving I can understand, even if I am a bit ticked off that they didn't tell us sooner, but why would they take you away from one of the only places you're accepted? I mean I don't want to scare you or anything but I don't think the schools in Lima are going to be that much different than Westerville. I just really, really, really don't want to see you get hurt again." Blaine listened to this ramble, amazed that it all expressed concern for him. His sister was really one of the most caring people he'd ever met. "You're not saying anything. Aren't you worried?" she asked him softly.

"Yes," he admitted. "But you heard mom and dad, we don't have the money and besides it'll only be a year. I can handle that, and this way I can start fresh! I don't have to tell anyone anything I don't want to." Samantha nodded, calming down. "Do you know which school it is?" he asked curiously.

"No, but we can look it up." She said grabbing her laptop and typed in _Lima Ohio, Public High Schools _into the search bar. "William McKinley High School?" she read out loud. Blaine shrugged and she clicked on the link to their website. Once they got on they were bombarded by a large picture of a cheer leading squad all in red and white. The head title read _Quinn Fabray Re-Appointed As Head Cheerio! _

"Cheerio?" Blaine asked.

"It's the name of their squad, I've heard of them they've won like six consecutive national titles. They're coach is supposed to be pretty intense." Samantha explained. She was head cheerleader at her school, but it was only a middle school so they haven't entered any competitions.

"Keep looking." Blaine instructed eagerly. She scrolled down, another smaller title jumped out at him _New Football Coach Hopes To Lead Titans To Victory _Blaine would never think of joining the team himself, it would probably be to late anyway, but he enjoyed watching the game and hoped this team was good, he had never heard of them so probably not. "Try teams and clubs." He suggested pointing to the menu on the top left of the screen. Samantha obliged then let out a low whistle. There was a huge list of teams and clubs from basketball and football to gardening and AV clubs the school seemed to have everything! There was one club that piqued Blaine's interest a lot more that the others. "Click that one." He said.

"What, the celibacy club?" Samantha teased.

"Glee club!" he said giving her a little shove, she laughed and clicked on the page. Once open it showed two pictures, one of a group of twelve sitting in a large classroom. One boy in a wheelchair was holding a sign that read _Glee Club 2009, _he couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a wide variety of people. There were cheerleaders and jocks but also a girl who looked Goth and one who didn't have any fashion sense whatsoever!

The other picture was of the same group of twelve, all wearing matching black and gold outfits and smiling brightly at the camera, Blaine looked at this one more closely. There were six boys, one of which was in a wheelchair and wearing glasses, one who towered over the others with a confident, lopsided grin, another with a Mohawk smirked at the camera. An Asian and a dark skinned boy had their arms slung around each other's shoulders and the last boy was standing tall and beaming into the camera. Blaine took note that he was _very _attractive and his hair was styled perfectly. He now moved onto the girls. His eyes were drawn to an Asian girl who was standing with her arms around a black girl. The two had obviously been laughing at the time of the picture, their mouths open and eyes squinted. Then there was a short brunette who was standing in the very middle, hands on her hips, eyes looking determined. There was a very pretty blonde girl who Blaine realized when he looked closer must be pregnant. The last two girls had linked pinkies and matching smiles, one was a dark haired Latina and the other was also blonde.

"They look happy." Samantha said echoing Blaine's thoughts.

"They do." He agreed, Sam scrolled down and read the small article on the club.

_McKinley High's glee club, The New Directions (stupid name) won their sectionals last year and lost horribly at regionals. They are currently looking for more members to join. _

_Sue Sylvester highly recommends that if you value your ears and your sanity you will not consider doing this._

Sam snorted with laughter. "Well they certainly have a sense of humour that's for sure." She said. "You should join."

"I don't know." He said a bit worried. He was in his first schools glee club and that was what led to most assumptions about him.

"Seriously Blaine, you're soloist for the warblers, why wouldn't you join?" she asked.

"Well McKinley is different from Dalton, you said it yourself." He answered.

"All right, you see how this glee club is treated and then if things seem fine you join. Deal?" she asked.

"Deal." Blaine agreed.

* * *

><p>"So you're leaving?" Wes asked for a third time still not sure he believed what he was hearing.<p>

"Yeah." Blaine sighed sadly, not sure he believed it quite yet either.

"And you're coming back." David repeated what Blaine had told him and some of his closest friends.

"At the beginning of next year." Jeff stated trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"And you're going to a public school?" Nick asked in disbelief. He was also bullied at his old school, although not as badly as Blaine, it was still bad enough for him to transfer to Dalton.

"Yeah I know, but my parents don't have the money to keep me at Dalton." He said sadly.

"Can't you get a scholarship or something?" Thad asked Blaine shook his head.

"You can only apply for a scholarship at the beginning of the year, I checked." Blaine explained.

"Well that's stupid." Wes said. No one else knew what to say so they just sat there in a sad yet comfortable silence.

"We'll miss you." Jeff finally broke it.

"I'll miss you guys too." Blaine said choking up a bit. "You don't know how great this past year has been. I came here broken, ashamed, with no friends, and you guys helped me get back on my feet." He was tearing up a bit by this point but he also saw tears on Nick's cheeks and Wes discreetly trying to wipe his eyes. "I don't know what I would have done without you." He finished with a watery smile.

"You've certainly done just as much for us." Nick said.

"Yeah, you're lead soloist of the warblers and you lead us all the way to regionals last year." David nodded enthusiastically.

"I would've never past algebra without your help." Admitted Thad. Blaine laughed at the memory of trying to teach him all the complicated equations. It had been a struggle but they had ploughed through it!

"Every time I have a date you can give me an honest opinion on my outfit." Wes said. It was true every single time Wes had a date he would run to Blaine for help getting dressed. He heard a car horn honk from the parking lot and looked out the window to see his dad waiting for him.

"That's my ride." He said turning to face his friends.

"Don't go Blaine!" Wes cried dramatically wrapping him in a bear hug as the other boys laughed.

"It's just Lima Wes, I'm not moving to the other side of the world or anything." He chuckled as his friend pulled away with a cheeky grin.

"Take care Blaine." David said giving him a hug and patting him on the back.

"You too." Blaine replied hugging him back.

"Bye Blaine!" Nick and Jeff chorused each hugging him from one side.

"Bye guys." He laughed. "Take care of each other."

"I will, can't say the same for him." Jeff said giving Nick a little nudge.

"Oh shut up!" Nick teased hitting him with a pillow.

"Hey!" Jeff said grabbing Thad's pillow from the bed beside him and hitting back.

"I swear if you ruin my two hundred dollar goose feather pillow of the matching duvet I will not be afraid to personally end your lives!" Thad shouted at the two who were now in a full-blown pillow fight.

"Wow forgot how sensitive Thad is about his linens." Wes muttered.

"Try living with him." Blaine rolled his eyes "Well not anymore." He added sadly. His dad honked impatiently from the parking lot. "Well I guess I'll be going now." He sighed.

"We'll make arrangements for coffee?" David asked.

"For sure!" Blaine agreed eagerly. "Bye guys." He called walking to the door and waving to them.

"Blaine wait!" Thad called flying across the room and giving him a bone crushing hug. "You didn't say goodbye to me!"

"Okay, bye Thad… need… air… Thad! LET GO!" he struggled against the stronger boys grip but all he did was hug him tighter.

"Don't ever change Blaine."

"Okay, I wont… oxygen… important to… survive. THAD!" Finally the boy let go laughing while Blaine gasped for air. "You know killing me won't do you any good." He muttered.

"Au contraire, I would get your vast collection of catchy pop music and bow ties." He said with a smirk.

"Oh what do I get when Blaine dies?" Jeff asked excitedly.

"Nothing!" Blaine said turning sheet white.

"You'll be fine." Nick assured him. His dad honked even longer and louder this time.

"Okay, okay, I'm going jeez!" he muttered under his breath. "See you guys!"

"Bye Blaine!" they all chorused as he slipped out of the door and climbed down the stairs to where his father was waiting for him.

"Hey, I'm ready." Blaine said once he got to where his dad was waiting.

"You certainly took long enough." His dad mumbled. Blaine just ignored this and put his stuff in the trunk before the uncomfortable silent ride back to his house, and his new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would make me really happy! :D<strong>

**I've also decided to add a "promo" at the end of each chapter so here it goes!**

**Brittany/Britney**

**Blaine stood in front of his new locker staring at his schedule trying to figure out where the math classroom is. The secretary was wildly unhelpful and just left him even more confused. He didn't want to ask anyone, which would make his rep as the new kid insanely obvious, so he just sorted through the mass of papers in confusion.**

**"Need any help?" a voice asked.**

**Blaine meets a new friend, wonder who it could be?  
><strong>

**Till next time...**


	2. Episode 2: BrittanyBritney

**Hey everyone! :) So I know I said I was going to update this on Wednesdays but I just finished Grilled Cheesus and so many people added this story that I decided WHAT THE HAY! I'm sure no one will get mad at me for posting early! **

**So I was wondering if this should be changed to T? The Toxic performance is included in this and you all know how that went... There's nothing too bad but you have been warned and if anyone strongly thinks this should be T let me know in a review or a PM!**

**I had a whole lot of other stuff to say but I realized you won't care! :P**

**Kay enjoy! :)**

**MsTalented25 **

**P.S. I want to change my penname any suggestions?**

* * *

><p><span>Episode 2: BrittanyBritney

"All right here we are, McKinley High School." Blaine's mother turned into the parking lot of a large school, _his _large school. A group of boys in red letterman jackets crowded around shoving each other around and goofing off. Blaine's throat felt like it was closing up and his palms started sweating. He knew those types of guys, they were the type that would spit insults at him, the type that would shove him into lockers and (ironically) lock him into closets. They were the type that made him transfer to Dalton.

"You actually have to go into the school to start learning." His sister said sarcastically. He took a deep breath and nodded, not saying a word as he got out of the car and headed to the place he knew would ruin him for the next year. He then heard footsteps behind him and soon his sister was beside him following in step. "Hold up," She said stopping him. "Something's wrong." It wasn't a question but Blaine answered anyways.

"Of course something's wrong! The last time I was at a place like this I was beaten so badly I had to go to the hospital and now mom and dad are expecting me to come back like everything's fine." He snapped giving an exasperated sigh and chocking back unwanted tears. "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can!" she said. "Blaine I know you're worried, I understand, but this isn't you're old school. No one knows you're here, and I'm not saying to pretend like you're someone you're not but you don't have to tell everyone everything, you said so yourself." She grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "I believe in you, courage." He nodded giving her a weak smile, not feeling completely assured. His mom pulled up beside them rolling down the window.

"Samantha sweetie, come on we don't want to be late for your first day. Bye Blaine, I love you!" she said giving him a small wave.

"I've got to go, you'll be fine." She said giving him a peck on the cheek. "Buck up!" she gave him a small punch on the arm. He managed a small smile and waved as she got into the car and drove away, leaving Blaine by himself to face the rest of the day alone.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood in front of his new locker staring at his schedule trying to figure out where the math classroom is. The secretary was wildly unhelpful and just left him even more confused. He didn't want to ask anyone, which would make his rep as the new kid insanely obvious, so he just sorted through the mass of papers in confusion.<p>

"Need any help?" a voice asked, Blaine looked up and he instantly recognized the Asian girl from the glee club photo.

"Uh yeah. If you could point me in the direction of room 203 that be great, sophomore math?" he asked hopefully, the girl smiled.

"I'm a sophomore too and I just so happen to have math now." Blaine let out a sigh of relief. "Come on I'll show you where the class is. I'm Tina." She said offering her hand.

"Blaine." He said shaking it.

"Your new right?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Thought so, you don't really blend in. Most people just go with jeans and a T-shirt unlike us." She said. Blaine tugged at his bowtie self consciously, but stopped when he realized she was wearing a floor length, long sleeved, black dress and probably wouldn't judge him. "So Blaine, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I came from Westerville my family moved cause we needed to downsize." She nodded in understanding.

"Did you play any sports or anything?" she asked casually.

"Boxing, show choir, track and field-"

"Wait what did you say?" she interrupted him with an excited tone.

"Boxing? Yeah I know I seem a bit scrawny but I'm not that bad-"

"No no no!" she interrupted him again. "You were in show choir?" she had a bit of a crazed look about her and Blaine was starting to get worried.

"Uh yeah, the Warblers." He answered cautiously.

"So you can sing?" she asked still looking like she had just won a trip to Disney.

"Uh, yeah I guess." He said, leaving out the part about being lead not sure what would happen if he told her.

"You should join New Directions." She said nodding her head with an insane grin.

"Excuse me?" he asked not sure what she meant.

"Our glee club! I'm one of the members and we need twelve to compete but we only have eleven." She explained a bit sadly. This was not a good start. At Dalton they had about 25 members and more waiting in the wings, they had never been short any members.

"I don't know." He said a bit sceptically.

"I understand," she said with a sigh "Just please think about it, okay?" she asked hopefully.

"Okay." he agreed a bit reluctantly.

"Ah here we are, sophomore math." Tina said turning into a classroom with about half the seats filled and a bored looking teacher sitting at the desk. "Come on let's get a seat at the back. I'll introduce you to Artie, looks like he's in this class too." She said pointing towards a boy in the back wearing glasses and sitting in a wheelchair, Blaine recognized him from the glee club photo. Before they could get a chance to speak the teacher called the class to order, not even acknowledging the new student. _It's probably better that way. _He thought giving his full attention to the algebra.

* * *

><p>This was the moment Blaine was dreading, lunch. Except for Tina and Artie he hadn't made any friends, in fact most people seemed to go out of their way to avoid him. He supposed it was better than being shoved around and called names. He desperately looked around for the only two people he had talked to, relief flooded through him when he saw Tina waving him over. Relief was quickly replaced by fear when he saw a boy come up beside her and give her a kiss on the cheek, a boy in a football jacket. Blaine quickly looked to see if any tables were empty but Tina was still trying to get his attention so he nervously walked over to the table.<p>

"Hey Blaine!" she greeted him cheerfully. "Come sit."

"Hey." He said and sat at an empty seat. He noticed, now that he was closer, that the boy in the football jacket was from the glee picture. Artie and the dark skinned girl were also seated at the table giving him inviting smiles.

"Blaine this is Mercedes, you know Artie, and my boyfriend Mike." Tina introduced them all.

"Hey." Blaine gave a small wave that they all returned enthusiastically.

"Blaine was in his old school's glee club, I've been trying to convince him to join the New Directions." Tina explained to the group.

"You totally should, we need all the members we can get after Rachel sent Sunshine to that crack house." Mercedes said. Blaine was startled by how casually she said that last part but chose to ignore it and address the first statement.

"Uh, I don't think I would be good enough." He lied,

"That doesn't matter, I can't sing." Mike said with a shrug. This Blaine didn't understand, how could you be in a glee club and not sing?

"Yes but your dancing makes up for it and more." Tina said smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Thanks!" he said wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug.

"Too much Tike sweetness!" Artie said in mock horror covering his eyes. Now Blaine was really lost, he had to ask.

"What's Tike?"

"It's their couple name." Mercedes explained. "Tina and Mike make Tike." Blaine nodded thing making some sense now.

"If you're going to join our glee club we should probably get you up to speed on all the gossip and drama so you know what we're talking about." Artie suggested.

"I don't think-" Blaine started but was soon cut off by Mercedes.

"So last year Finn dated Quinn but then Quinn got pregnant and told Finn he was the father when really it was Puck."

"Meanwhile Rachel has a crush on Finn and Finn develops a crush on Rachel but he stays with Quinn because he still thinks she needs him to take care of their child." Tina said.

"But when Finn found out about Quinn and Puck he dumped her and became official with Rachel." Artie explained.

"I think Finn then dated Brittany and Santana at the same time." Mike said a bit unsure.

"And Rachel dated Puck somewhere in that mess." Tina added with a wave of her hand.

"And then Rachel and Finn finally got together for good this summer." Mercedes said finishing the story.

"Wow." Blaine said not quite following. "How many couples have you had in your club?" They all turned to each other like Blaine had just dared them to jump off a bridge.

"Well there was Finn and Quinn, Finn and Rachel, Finn and Santana/Brittany, Quinn and Puck, well sort of, Puck and Rachel, Puck and Santana, Puck and me." Mercedes listed and cringed slightly as she mentioned the last one.

"Me and Brittany dated while Matt and Santana dated at the start of last year." Mike said.

"Me and Artie were together before me and Mike." Tina said with a look at the other boy.

"Didn't Kurt and Brittany date for a bit?" Artie asked.

"Nah, that doesn't count." Mercedes said.

"Why?" Brittany told me they made out." Mike said a bit confused.

"If by made out you mean she sucked his face while he pretended to be somewhere else. Kurt knew he was gay, he wasn't interested in Brittany at all, there for it doesn't count." Tina answered while Blaine choked on his sandwich. Were his ears playing tricks on him or was it true? Was there really another gay student at the school? Apparently they noticed his reaction because they were all staring at him.

"You don't have a problem with gay people do you? Because Kurt's my boy and I don't care how good a singer you are you ain't joining our glee club if you have a problem with my boy." Mercedes threatened while the others nodded backing her up. Strangely Blaine wanted to laugh. An awful lot of things had been said to him but _never _had anybody ever asked him if he had a problem with gay people. Blaine was starting to like this group more and more, even if he couldn't understand their love lives.

"No, no, I have absolutely no problem with gay people. It just surprised me that all of you didn't either." He bit his tongue, glancing at Mike's jacket. _Too much information _he thought, but they didn't seem to notice his momentary panic attack.

"We understand, most people around here aren't okay with it but the glee club is a group that doesn't judge anybody." Tina explained proudly. Blaine nodded this group seemed great. Even if the rest of the school were against him he would always have at least a few people that would accept him. He might have to seriously consider joining these New Directions.

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine was walking around still trying to figure out his way around the school when an announcement came on the P.A. system.<p>

"Excuse me students could you please make your way to the gym for the homecoming assembly." He perked up quite a bit at this announcement, he knew that the New Directions were performing at the assembly and he was really looking forward to seeing them. When he got there he took a seat at the back of the bleachers, careful to leave a lot of space between him and the next person. Principal Figgins made a couple of short but troubling announcements about the cafeteria's ravioli, and then introduced the group. Blaine started clapping enthusiastically and noticed that only a couple other students were clapping weakly, not a good start. As a Blonde girl started to sing lead, Blaine was pretty sure this was either Brittany or Santana, he recognized the song as Britney Spear's Toxic. Not what he would of suspected, but what startled him more was their suggestive dancing.

"I love Britney Spears!" Someone called out as a short brunette, who must have been Rachel, started to harmonize with the first girl. Blaine then caught a glimpse of that boy, one of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen. He prayed to god that was Kurt, maybe then he would have a tiny sliver of a chance with the angelic boy. He had to admit once you got past the inappropriate dancing, their performance was very good. They had some very talented dancers and their vocals were amazing!

Just then a boy came out and started singing lead. No, that wasn't a boy it was a man, an _old _man! Blaine nearly fell out of his seat. That must be Mr. Schuster, their choir director. He thought the glee kids had been kidding when they said that he was performing with them. That was just wrong on so many levels! If that wasn't bad enough the dancing was slowly getting more and more risqué with Mike dancing up front. Under different circumstances, Blaine would have to admit that Tina wasn't lying when she said Mike was amazing!

The rest of the student body was cheering loudly clearly loving the performance. Blaine was pretty sure it wasn't just the song but more the 'dancing' they loved. He was getting pretty uncomfortable as the song came to an end and everyone else was going ballistic. Someone seemed to sense this and pulled the fire alarm but it was too late. Boys were grabbing girls, whether they were their girlfriends or not, and people started running out the door. He saw several people fall over and even a group of students who were carrying what seemed to be an unconscious boy. Meanwhile Blaine just sat and watched the scene unfold the New Directions doing the same looking horrified.

He caught Tina's eye and she gave him a look as if to say "we'll talk later." After that he was pretty sure he wouldn't be joining the glee club anytime soon. He was uncomfortable just watching it let alone dancing it himself! Yep, he couldn't possibly join the New Directions now, no matter how much they ask.

* * *

><p>"So," Tina said walking up to him before class the next day.<p>

"So?" he prompted an explanation.

"So I know yesterday was bad," Blaine snorted and she gave a small laugh, "Okay it was a complete and utter train wreck! But that's not our usual type of performance, I guarantee you all the others we've done have been G. Well except for _Push It_ but let's not go there. I hope you'll still consider joining." She tried to explain sounding defeated.

"I'll consider it, but you have to give me a little bit longer to decide. Okay?" he asked.

"Sure I totally understand!" she answered relieved that he hadn't totally ruled out joining. "So are we going to math my good sir?" she asked in a fake British accent.

"Of course my good lady." He answered back in an equally bad accent. They laughed and headed to their first class of the day.

* * *

><p>"So how was school?" Samantha asked handing him a couple of cookies.<p>

"Good mom." He teased.

"Shut up or you don't get any more." She said pulling the plate back away from him.

"Sorry, sorry." He said quickly grabbing some more baked goods.

"But seriously Blaine, nobody's giving you any trouble?" she asked looking concerned.

"No, most people just ignore me. I have made a few friends and I really get along with this one girl." He answered honestly.

"Just make sure she doesn't develop a crush on you." Sam said, half serious half joking. Blaine just shook his head.

"She has a boyfriend and they're definitely in love. I don't think anything could break them apart."

"Awwww! That's sweet!" Sam smiled "But just remember, if anyone gives you even a lick of trouble I will personally come to that school and smash their face in with a baseball bat."

"Okay, I'll let you know then." Blaine chuckled.

"Good." She said getting up. "Well I'm off to do a book report." She wrinkled her nose.

"Have fun." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Don't you have any work to do?" she asked harshly. Blaine just stuck his tongue out at her like a six-year-old and she smirked. "That's what I thought." She said before disappearing around the corner to her room. _Yep, that's my sister! _Blaine thought smiling to himself and grabbed another cookie before heading to his room to do his homework.

**Wow, reading over this it's not as good as I thought! And ot's the shortest one I've written! :/ hopefully posting early made up for that? The next one will be better I promise! And speaking of the next episode...**

**Grilled Cheesus**

**"Hey there hot stuff!" a girl said slamming his locker shut and smiling at him.**

**Blaine gets some unwanted attention, an uncomfortable experience, and learns some shocking news about Kurt.**

**Anyway, if I updated a day early with four reviews I wonder how early I would update with another five or *gasp* ten? Just saying...**


	3. Episode 3: Grilled Cheesus

**MY LIFE! WOULD SUCK! WITHOUT YOOUUUUUU!**

**Sorry, that was stuck in my head all day! But it's true you guys are so awesome you're the reason I write!**

**I just saw Micheal and OMDWG! It was amazing! I know some of my readers havn't seen it so NO SPOILERS! (;) But if you want to PM me and talk about the awesomeness that would be cool!**

**I changed my name in case you didn't notice... Yeah.**

**_WARNING! We all know Santana has a bit of a mouth so there is a wee bit of language in this chapter. Once again I ask, should this be T?_**

**Well enjoy anyway!**

**TheShrimpyGleek :)**

* * *

><p><span>Episode 3: Grilled Cheesus<span>

Blaine looked through his English book as people brushed past him, not even so much as a glance in his direction. Blaine was used to this, after a week he had stuck to talking to only those select few that would talk to him. Those few were Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Mike and a few other glee clubbers who he had been introduced to. He hadn't spoken to Kurt, but his wishes had been granted because the best looking guy in school was also the only other guy who played for his team. It was probably a good thing they hadn't met personally because he wouldn't know what to say and would most likely end up choking or running away, or both. Right now Blaine was just happy admiring from afar.

"Hey there hot stuff." A girl said slamming his locker shut and smiling at him. He recognized her as Santana from glee, the last time they'd met all she had said was _Mmmm. He has potential. _Then winked. Blaine had assumed she meant as a performer, but apparently she had different ideas.

"Um, hi Santana." He said a little confused, a little nervous.

"So I understand that you're new and that you're only a sophomore but I'm in the mood for something young and innocent and by the time I'm done with you you'll be mistaken as a senior. So what do you say." She said taking a step forward and giving him that strange look.

"Um, I'm sorry. What?" he managed to splutter out.

"Awwwww." She cooed taking a step closer and placing a perfectly manicured finger on his cheek. "Look at you, all cute and flustered. Don't worry Auntie Tany will take real good are of you." She patted his the same way a grandmother would but staring him down like he was dinner.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." He said quickly reopening his locker and grabbing his books. She quickly shut his locker and got even closer to him crossing her arms and staring him straight in the eye.

"Look." She said. "Every straight guy, in this school wants to hook up with me." At the word _straight _Blaine's eyes went wide and his breath hitched for a second. He tried to quickly recompose himself, but the damage was done. Santana had noticed, he could tell by the look on her face. Now she was going to tell everyone and Blaine would become the number one target, just like last time. God, why was he so stupid? His life was now ruined! What Blaine wasn't expecting was for her to nod in understanding and say, "We're still going to Breadstix, as friends." His head shot up in surprise. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I'll text you the details."

"But, my number." Was all he could manage to get out.

"Got it from Tina. See you later Blaine." She said and walked away. Blaine was left standing there, mouth hung open in disbelief, staring at the place Santana had disappeared. Someone had just figured it out and they weren't going to tell everyone and completely ruin his life. He didn't know why she still wanted to go to dinner with him but he had no time to think about that because soon Artie was at his side.

"Wacha lookin' at?" he asked following Blaine's line of vision and finding nothing interesting.

"Hmmmm? Oh nothing." He said quickly snapping out of state of shock.

"You okay?" Artie asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Hey did you finish all the math? Number four was a tough one but I think I got it." He answered quickly changing the subject.

"Um yeah, I think I got it but number six was a killer." He said not seeming completely convinced, but deciding to drop the subject.

"Oh really? I found number six easy. I can help if you-" The rest of Blaine's sentence was cut off by something cold, wet, and sticky slapping him in the face. He gasped not quite knowing what was happening, he heard Artie yelp from beside him so he knew whatever to him must have happened to the disabled boy too. He opened his eyes which was a big mistake because they immediately started to sting.

"What was that?" he hissed shivering.

"That's what we call the slushy treatment," Artie said apparently used to this happening "Follow me." He said and started to roll down the hall. Blaine followed the sound of his wheelchair because he was still blinded by the slushy. He cleaned the substance just in time to see they were going to the bathroom. Blaine bent over and washed the substance out of his hair, the gel coming out along with it. He looked over and saw Artie awkwardly trying to do the same while sitting in his chair.

"Here." Blaine said running a paper towel under the water and handing it to the boy.

"Thanks." Artie muttered glumly. "Our shirts are probably ruined, red is the worst for stains."

"It's okay I didn't like this shirt much anyways." Blaine tried to reassure Artie even though the shirt was one of his favourites.

"We should probably be going, don't want to be late." Artie said. Blaine nodded and they headed into the hall, which was completely empty.

"Looks like me already are." Blaine said looking around. He saw a figure walking down the middle of the hall, their shoulders slumped, feet dragging. They looked so sad and Blaine had to try hard to control himself when he saw who it was.

"Hey Kurt how ya doing?" Artie asked with a small smile. The countertenor just gave a small shrug.

"Not any better, not any worse." Blaine wanted to give him a hug, or punch the person that made him this upset, or do anything to try and make him feel better. The tone of his voice was so depressing, so defeated, Blaine thought it might make him cry.

"Don't give up things will work out eventually." Artie tried to comfort him. Kurt just made a noncommittal noise and walked away sluggishly.

"Wha-What happened to him?" Blaine asked once he found his voice.

"His dad is in a coma, he had a heart attack." Artie explained sadly.

"That's awful!" Blaine exclaimed. Even though him and his father didn't have the best relationship he couldn't imagine something like that happening to him.

"I know, it's really hard on him because his mom died when he was eight."

"Oh my gosh!" Blaine gasped. He couldn't believe the amount of suffering the boy had been through.

"Yeah and if that's not bad enough everyone is praying for him and trying to make him believe in God even though he's said he doesn't believe and doesn't want their prayers. I mean, I'm not religious, I do believe in some sort of higher power or spirit or something, but if they were trying to shove their beliefs down my throat while all that was happening I'd be pretty pissed off." Blaine couldn't believe it! He knew people trying to convert him to their religion under normal circumstances mad him mad, Kurt must be one hell of a guy to be so calm with his "friends". Blaine just found the idea of some guy, or being, or something that was larger than life sitting in the clouds watching over all the _nearly 7 billion people_ in the world insane! There was no evidence other than some random book that contradicted itself and has been translated into so many different versions and languages that it couldn't be accurate. He believed in science and theory and he left it at that. When he met someone with different beliefs he respected them and didn't argue and as long as they did the same it wouldn't matter to him.

"I can't believe it." Blaine said in disbelief.

"I don't know what your views on God are and I don't care, but I'm pretty sure you don't make a big deal out of it because we've talked a lot in the past couple weeks and it never came up." Artie said giving Blaine a questioning look.

"I don't believe in God but like you said, it doesn't matter much to me I just hate to see something like that." He said Artie nodded in understanding.

"Let's go to class before we miss it completely." He said rolling along. Blaine groaned in protest.

"Do we have to?" he whined resembling very closely to a three-year-old. Artie stopped dead in his tracks.

"Actually no, we're just reviewing for the test and I'm pretty sure both you and me know everything so how about we just go to lunch?" he asked.

"Thank my nonexistent God!" Blaine said and turned around to the opposite direction of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine got a text from Santana right when school ended.<p>

_Meet me the lima bean ASAP! Come alone. –Santana_

Blaine stared at the message confused and a bit worried. He'd come out to a lot of people one way or another but he's never seen a reaction quite like Santana's. He figured he should probably do as she said, it would not be good to upset the one person who had some serious dirt on him.

He wasn't old enough to drive and he didn't want anyone to get suspicious by asking, so he walked. It gave him some time to think things through and clear his head before he talked to Santana. He was going over ways to convince her it wasn't as she thought and so on and time seemed to fly by. When he arrived at the coffee shop it took him a minute to find Santana. She had chosen to sit way at the back of the shop and Blaine wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. He sat down across from her and waited. She stared at him for some time, her gaze intimidating and Blaine choosing to look at the table rather than meeting it.

"So I'm probably going to be nice here, which I really don't want to do, so before we start you need to promise you wont open that little hello kitty mouth of yours and tell someone cause I am not afraid to ends you just because you're an endangered species." She looked at him, lips pursed, arms crossed, it was actually quite terrifying. That was certainly the strangest conversation starter he'd ever heard and yet some how he knew it was meant in a good.

"Um… okay?" he said, not quite sure what he was agreeing to.

"Good, now listen Molly without your comfy couch, I know about you. It's as simple as that, I'm fine with it and I won't tell anyone but first I have some questions." Blaine just nodded, too stunned to do anything more. "Why'd you transfer?"

"I was at Dalton, a private school and my parents didn't have enough money to keep me enrolled there." He explained.

"Why would you go there if you didn't have enough money?" she asked raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"People found out at my first school and they gave me a really hard time about it. I wasn't safe there and Dalton had a zero tolerance bullying policy that was actually enforced, so it just seemed like the best option at the time." he answered with as little emotion as possible.

"Were you out at Dalton?" she asked, her voice a bit softer this time.

"Yes." he said flatly.

"And we're people okay with it?" she asked a little skeptically.

"Yeah, I had lots of freinds, I was lead soloist of the Warblers, the glee club, and we were the coolest people in the school. It didn't matter to anyone." he said smiling at the memory.

"Must have been a real shock coming back to public school." she stated a little sadly. Blaine nodded and looked into his lap. "Okay, I have a proposition for you. I won't tell anyone your secret if you join glee club and we start dating.

"Uh... But I'm... I mean we were just... What?" he spluttered wondering what she was thinking and if she had meant something else for the past ten minutes.

"Not_ real_ dating! You wouldn't have to touch me or anything, don't worry. Tell everyone you're dating the hottest bitch in school and your rep will skyrocket! Not to mention it will squash any assumptions anyone makes." she explained with a devious little grin.

"Oh, yeah." that made sense to him, but there was something else that didn't. "Why... why would you do this for me?" to his surprise for the first time since they sat down Santana looked away.

"How did you know?" she asked carefully avoiding the question. "You know... that you were..."

"Gay?" she nodded. "Well I guess when all the other guys started liking girls I just, started liking guys." he said with a small chuckle. She just stayed quiet, still refusing to meet Blaine's gaze. The look on her face was thoughtful, pained even. It reminded Blaine of... himself! A past self. "Santana are you...?"

"I don't know okay!" she snapped, the bitterness returning to her voice.

"Well maybe I can help you figure it out." he said offering her a small, reassuring, smile. She lookat him, thinking for a second before nodding.

"Come to glee sometime soon, I'll officially introduce you as my 'boyfreind'" She said putting air quotes around the last word. Blaine was a bit apprehensive about this plan, he didn't know how his other freinds would react, but he knew Santana was probably going through the same thing he did and he remembered all he wanted back then was a freind to talk to. He he had been angry and hurting and all he needed was someone to support and understand. Thinking back on this he knew he couldn't just leave Santana, he needed to be there for her when she felt no one else was.

"Okay," he nodded "I'll do it." to his surprise she took his hand and smiled.

"Thank you." she said before letting go. "Now vamouse Frodo, unless you're paying for this." she said, back to her old self and gesturing twards the food.

"I got it." he said laying enough money down to pay for their meal and the tip.

"I thought you were poor?" she said with a suspicious look.

"I have money, just not enough to stay at Dalton." he explained.

"Oh, well okay then! I'm off to buy new hair, see ya later." she said with a small wave.

"Talk to you later." he said waving back. _What have I just agreed to? _He thought once realization hit him. McKinnley certainly was very different from Dalton and he wasn't quite sure if it was good or bad!

* * *

><p><strong>So I'll just let you know now the next chapter is really long and I don't think I'll be able to get it up in a week! I'll try but I apologize in advance!<strong>

**Duets**

**"Well I was just getting to that." he said amused and slightly annoyed at the groups dynamics. "So yes, I have decided to join New Directions." the other four at the table cheered at his news.**

**Blaine joins glee! We also get to see a bit more Samantha and there is the infamous duets competition to look forward to.**

**Okay thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the reviews! :)**


	4. Episode 4: Duets

**AHHH! I'm sorry! ****D: You all probably hate me! I don't have an excuse for how long this took other than just life. This chapter is really long though, so hopefully that'll make up for it... maybe? I promise that the next chapter wont take as long especially since I got a laptop for my birthday! My writing will come a lot faster now! :D**

**I wanted to get this up before the last episode but I didn't but now you can PM me all your crazy rants on the episode because that was the most dramatic thing ever! I can't say anything because I have readers who won't see the episode for a while but yeah... I have a lot to say!**

**Thanks for reading and please don't give up on this story because no matter how long it takes to update I won't give up! I have a lot of great ideas, every time I want to give up I just remember I get to write Blaine into Born This Way if I stick with it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**TheShrimpyGleek :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Duet<span>

Blaine walked up to his usual table and sat down across from Mike and Tina like he always did. It was routine, usually Artie or Mercedes would join them and sometimes other glee members would too. Blaine had gotten to know most of the New Directions pretty well, all except for Kurt. Whenever he came and sat down with them, which thankfully wasn't very often, Blaine would keep quiet and stare at the table for fear of looking like an idiot. Right now it was only the three of them, well Blaine was there but Mike and Tina seemed to be off in their own world. He coughed, discreetly trying to let them know he was there, but the two had no intentions of separating. He rolled his eyes, he understood they were in love and all but couldn't they control themselves a little.

"Um guys?" he asked, no response. "Guys!" he said a bit more forcefully, but not even the smallest sign that they knew he was there. He sighed and rolled his eyes again, cupping his hands around his mouth he all but shouted in their faces. "HEY CAN YOU TWO STOP SUCKING EACH OTHER'S FACES FOR A SECOND? I HAVE SOME IMPORTANT NEWS!" this time they quickly pulled away from each other looking at Blaine with apologetic, awkward, yet somewhat smug smiles.

"Sorry." Tina mumbled, slightly embarrassed with a soft blush.

"It's okay." Blaine chuckled amused.

"Hey guys!" a voice chimed from behind them and this time all three rolled their eyes.

"Hey Rachel." Tina grumbled as Rachel dragged Finn along with her who smiled and nodded awkwardly.

"Hello Tina, Mike, and Blaine right?" she asked turning towards him.

"Yeah." He nodded and offered a polite smile.

"You're the one who transferred from Dalton right? You were lead soloist of the Warblers and won your sectionals with your rendition of Hot N' Cold." She said sounding completely sure.

"Uh…yeah. Um, how did you know that?" he asked very confused. He hadn't told that to anyone since he came to McKinley.

"I do my research on all potential glee club competition." She explained.

"Wait you were _lead soloist_?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He said sheepishly embarrassed by the attention.

"I was going to ask why you hadn't joined glee club yet? You wouldn't get any solos because I'm our soloist and my duet partner is always Finn because of our undeniable chemistry and our complementary voices, but we are always looking for strong backup vocals to improve ourselves as a group." She said obnoxiously.

"Shut up Rachel we don't have a permanent soloist." Tina said through gritted teeth, Blaine had heard that Rachel's insistence on being the only star of the group was an ongoing issue for them.

"Seriously though dude, if you're good you should join!" Finn said giving him an encouraging grin.

"Well I was just getting to that." He said amused and slightly annoyed at the group's dynamics. "So I have decided that yes, I will be joining the New Directions." The other four at the table cheered at this news.

"Wait, we've been trying to get you to join for weeks why now?" Tina asked happy but confused.

"Well-" Blaine started to explain but he was cut off by the figure who slipped into the seat next to him.

"Hey baby." Santana said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. They had discussed it and decided if they wanted to look like a real couple small displays of affection were necessary. The other four at the table seemed shocked because they all started choking on their lunches.

"Whoah! Are you two like… a couple?" Finn asked confused.

"Well duh! Jeeze Mr. Flabby-Jolly-Giant thought might at least be smart enough to figure that one out, but it seems I'm sadly mistaken." She sassed him.

"Santana." Blaine scolded. She turned and glared at him, he just smiled sweetly. Another thing they had (reluctantly on Santana's part) agreed on was they couldn't be mean to eachother.

"Sorry Shrek." Santana mumbled and everyone's eye's grew as wide as saucers.

"Did… did she just apologize?" Tina asked in a state of complete shock.

"Yeah, don't get used to it!" the Latina sneered crossing her arms.

"I _really _like this new couple." Mike laughed.

"Surprisingly me too!" Rachel agreed. Santana just rolled her eyes but Blaine started to chuckle and soon everyone was laughing, including Santana.

"So, so why are you joining glee again?" Tina said once she controlled her giggles.

"That'd be me." Santana said with a sly smirk. "I figured if we need someone else to join it might as well be someone I actually like!" she explained and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So are you two doing a duet for the competition?" she asked in that same annoying tone. Blaine hadn't heard of any competition, but apparently Santana had.

"Hells yeah! We're going to win that free dinner cause we're going to have the most kick ass duet out of everyone!" she smirked. "Right Blaine?"

"Uh, yeah." he said unsure of what he was agreeing to.

"Whipped!" Mike coughed into his sleeve.

"You're coming over so we can work on our duet tonight, right honey?" Tina asked him sweet and innocently.

"Of course dear." Mike answered quickly, nodding his head while everyone else at the table snickered. Blaine knew he should be happy, he knew he should be grateful no one had found out and everyone was treating him normally, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It left a funny taste in his mouth and he couldn't help but feel ashamed about lying and creeping back into the closet he thought he had shut tightly months before. He thought all these things, but he didn't do anything about them. He didn't have the courage.

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch Blaine was headed towards the cafeteria when he saw Santana lingering by the door of the choir room. He wouldn't have been worried but she was wearing a <em>very<em> devious look while watching Finn and Rachel rehearse a song of some sort.

"What are you doing?" he asked a little scared.

"Spying on our competition now shush!" she scolded. Blaine wanted to argue but the couple had stopped singing and he was a little curious as to what they were talking about. "Oh my god go!" she said shoving him into an empty closet. He let out a small yelp of surprise.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"Shush! People will get the wrong idea if they find us in here!" she whisper-yelled.

"Okay then why are we here?" he whispered back quite annoyed.

"Because Finn and Rachel are going to throw the competition!" she whispered excitedly.

"What? Why would they do that?" he asked confused.

"They want the new kid Sam to win so he stays in glee or something. Anyway, that's not the point!" she waved off his question.

"So what is the point then?" he prompted, still not seeing her reason for dragging him into a closet. (No pun intended!)

"It means with them out of the way we have a legitimate shot at winning!" she explained impatiently.

"Winning what exactly?" he asked, she still hadn't explained this competition.

"Not only do we get a delicious and free dinner to the best restaurant in town but we would also get the respect and adoration of our fellow glee club members."

"And why would I want that?"

"Because then people won't ask us awkward questions. Question like are you gay?"

"Okay, okay I get it!" he cut her off while she smirked triumphantly. "Fine, what do you want me to do?" he sighed wanting to get this over with.

"I'm coming over to your house to practice." she said opening the door and stepping out.

"Wait at what time?" he asked stepping out himself.

"After Cheerios's practice at, around five." she answered. "I've got to go now, see you later." she waved and walked away.

"See you." Blaine replied weakly watching her walk away with that bad feeling only growing stronger.

* * *

><p>"Hey watcha doin'?" his sister asked cheerfully when she skipped into the living room.<p>

"Waiting for a friend." he said looking at his watch, it was a quarter to six, Santana was late.

"And who is this friend?" she asked sitting down.

"Santana, a girl from glee." he said gazing out the window impatiently.

"The same one you were telling me about the other day?" she asked.

"No, a different girl. We're doing a duet together and need to practice." he said still wondering where Santana could be.

"That's nice I'm glad you have friends Blaine." she said taking a sip of her Coke.

"Hey when is mom going to be home?" he asked.

"No idea, probably late, just like dad." she said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Blaine couldn't blame her, their parents are major workaholics.

"So we're on our own for dinner, again." he said with a sigh.

"We can just order pizza, Santana can stay if she likes." Samantha added with a casual shrug.

"There she is!" Blaine cried when he saw Brittany drop her off at the end of his driveway. He quickly opened the door before she could knock.

"Hey!" she said stepping into the front hall.

"Hi." he greeted her a little coldly. "You're late."

"Yeah, I know, sorry I got caught up at Brittany's." she said a little guiltily.

"Doing what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Wow you have a really great house!" she said wandering into the living room and completely avoiding the question.

"Hey, I'm Samantha!" Blaine's sister said, not moving from her spot on the couch.

"My sister." he explained to Santana.

"Yeah I got that." she said with a good natured eye roll. "I'm Santana, Blaine girlfriend." she said pulling him closer for emphasis as he cringed and sent her disapproving looks. He knew his sister wouldn't like the idea and he didn't really want her to know. "I'm sure you've heard so much-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down. Girlfriend?" Samantha asked completely shocked and confused.

_"Fake _girlfriend." he clarified then turned to Santana. "It's okay I'm out at home."

"Oh, okay then." Santana said with a shrug before dropping his hand and taking a seat next to Sam on the couch.

"Uh Blaine? What the hell? I thought you liked being who you are! I thought you were proud!" Sam said a little ticked off at her brother.

"Yes Sam I like being me at Dalton, where nobody cares. At McKinley being me is going to get me beat up!" he explained getting a bit worked up.

"So what you hired a beard?" she asked, her voice rising with disbelief.

"Hey, he didn't _hire _me! I blackmailed him." Santana said looking a bit offended.

"What?" Samantha exclaimed.

"Blaine's not the only one at McKinley who needs a beard you know." Santana said quietly, leaving Sam dumbfounded.

"Oh." Sam said realization hitting her. Blaine could tell she was still upset but thankfully she dropped it for now.

"Okay well, I think it's time me and Santana head upstairs to work on our duet." he said feeling the tension between the two girls.

"Fine by me." Santana said with a scowl directed towards Samantha. "Your sister seems nice." she sneered sarcastically once they made it up to Blaine's room. He winced but gave a low chuckle.

"She has a... strong personality. It's kind of like yours which I think is the reason why you don't get along very well." he said trying to be reasonable without insulting her.

"What? I am _not _like that little brat!" Santana snapped.

"Hey careful, she's still my sister." Blaine warned her.

"Sorry." she apologized halfheartedly. "So, how about we start working on our duet?" she asked changing the subject.

"Sure thing! What did you have in mind?" he asked cheerfully.

"We're going to do Don't Go Breaking My Heart. It's the perfect amount of cheese and talent we need to win." she said handing him her readily prepared sheet music from her bag.

""Okay." he agreed with a shrug, he wasn't going to argue over something he didn't care much about. They practised the song for quite some time, even making up some sickeningly sweet choreography to go with it. Blaine had to admit by the end of it he was pretty much exhausted.

"I think we're ready." Santana said taking a seat on his bed,

"Yep." he replied letting out a sigh.

"Blaine!" his sister called up the stairs.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Can we order the pizza now?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, we'll be right down!" he answered before turning to Santana. "Want to stay for dinner?"

"Why not I've got nothing better to do." she said with a shrug.

"Okay, let's go order. You can tell me what you want."

* * *

><p>Once the pizza had been delivered they all gathered in what Blaine's mother liked to call the "hospitality room". It wasn't all that special, just a small, cozy room with a fireplace, a couple couches and a very large HD TV, perfect for watching football games like the one that was on now.<p>

"So what song were you guys practising?" Samantha asked with a strange tone.

"Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee, it's for a duet competition." Santana answered with an equal amount of sass in her voice.

"Interesting." Samantha said smacking her lips and crossing her arms. She was pretty miffed.

"We're going to win a free dinner to Breadstix." Santana said trying to brag. Blaine was getting more worried each time they opened their mouths. People like Sam and Santana always want to be right so put them in the same room and it's like an atomic bomb just waiting to explode.

"Do you really think you need all you can eat bread sticks?" Samantha muttered with a smirk.

"Okay you did not just cross that line!" Santana said shooting up out of her seat and plunking her pizza down on the table. Blaine winced, he was not liking where this was going.

"Guys calm down." he tried weakly.

"Stay out of this!" they both snapped simultaneously.

"I'm going to let you off easy because you're a scrawny little kid but say another thing to insult me and I will be introducing you to my dark side and let me tell you she is not one to be messed with!" Santana hissed in a dangerously hushed voice. Most people would be cowering in fear by now, unfortunately Sam wasn't most people.

"Listen, I don't like you." she said staring the older girl straight in the eye and standing up to her full height, which was still a few inches shorter than Santana. "I don't like your fake attitude, or your fake hair, or your fake boobs, or personality, or relationship. I don't like that you're a coward that can't accept herself and now you're turning innocent, courageous, people who were proud of who they were until you turned them into scared little cowards just like you!"

"Samantha!" Blaine cut her off horrified at what he was hearing. Not only was his sister calling him a fake and a coward, she was also being compleatly insensitive towards Santana. Didn't she remember how scared he was when he was going through the same thing? How he was angry and confused and felt so alone? Santana was feeling the exact same and Sam was cutting very close to crossing some lines.

"I'm gunna go." Santana said rushing around to leave as fast as she could.

"Wait Santana, hold up!" Blaine called as she fumbled with her shoe laces.

"I'm sorry Blaine." she said. Her voice was cracking and a muffled sob escaped before she slammed the door.

"I hope you're happy." he said to a surprised looking Samantha before storming up to his room and listening to music until he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day was Blaine's first official day at glee, even though everyone already knew he was joining. After saying a quick hi to the group and letting Mr. Shue know who he was he and Santana took their seats and waited as the rehearsal got started.<p>

"So today is the first day of our duets competition," Mr. Shue said to the excited group of teens "Who would like to go first?" he asked.

"Can we please start!" Kurt asked raising his hand and bouncing slightly in his seat. He was quite adorable when excited! Not that Blaine was paying special attention or anything.

"Of course Kurt." the teacher said with a smile.

"Although Mercedes was not my original partner I'm quite glad with the way things turned out." he said with a look towards a blonde haired boy who must be new because Blaine hadn't met him. The boy was staring at his lap guiltily, Blaine wasn't sure what was going on there but he didn't like it.

"We're going to be singing Doe Rae Mi from The Sound of Music." Mercedes introduced them. As the music started Blaine realized this would be the first time he had heard Kurt sing a solo. Oh, and Mercedes too!

_"Let's start at the very beginning,_

_It's a very good place to start,"_

Kurt's voice rang through the room, crisp and clear. It was angelic!

_"When you read you begin with,_

**ABC,**

_When you sing you begin with do rae mi,_

**Do rae mi,"**

Mercedes repeated him, playing the part of the children. Her voice wasn't as soft as Kurt's but it was beautiful in it's own way. They complimented each other very well and it was a great song choice for both their voices.

_"The very first_ _notes_ _just happen to be do rae mi,_

**Do rae mi,**

_Do rae mi fa so la ti,"_

Mercedes gave Kurt a confused look hamming the performance up beautifully.

_**"Do **a deer a female deer,_

**_Rae _a drop of golden sun,**

_**Mi **a name I call myself,_

**_Fa _a long long way to run"**

They took turns singing these lines doing some simple actions that went along with the words. They both sand the first word of each sentence, accenting it perfectly. The next part they sang together and the harmony was nothing short of fantastic.

**_"So a needle pulling thread,_**

**_La a note to follow so,_**

**_Ti a drink with jam and bread,_**

**_That will bring us back to do-o-o-o"_**

Blaine grinned as they both jumped around the room dancing. They looked like they were having a lot of fun and they were really good! If everyone's performance was like this Blaine and Santana had no chance.

**"(Do)** _a deer a female deer,_

**(Rae) **_a drop of golden sun,_

**(Mi) **_a name I call myself_

**(Fa) **_a long long way to run,_

**_So a needle pulling thread,_**

**_La a note to follow so,_**

**_Ti a drink with _****_jam and bread,_**

**_That will bring us back to,"_**

After holding the last few notes they ran a big circle around the choir room meeting back in the middle.

_**"Do rae mi fa so la ti do so do!"**_

They finished with their arms spread in a dramatic finish pose. They were laughing as everyone cheered. Blaine cheered particularly loud, even standing up and encouraging the others to do the same. Santana just rolled her eyes and pulled him back into his seat, she was the only one not clapping.

"Great job guys, I'm really impressed!" Mr. Shue congratulated the duo before turning his attention to the rest of the group. "You guys better get your acts together this is going to be one tough competition!" Blaine couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>That afternoon at lunch Blaine once again sat with Mike, Tina, and Santana. This time around the Asian couple were sitting with a considerable distance compared to their usual proximity. They were also not talking and the whole table had a tense air to it. Blaine was never one to pry so he just left them to sort it out themselves. Santana on the other hand...<p>

"What's going on here? Trouble in happy Asian couplesville?" she asked with a somewhat mocking but still somewhat curious tone.

"Mike doesn't want to do a duet." Tina said with a very annoyed tone.

"I'm not a singer, I'm a dancer. If I sing we're for sure going to loose." Mike said a bit sadly.

"You can't be that bad!" Blaine offered helpfully.

"That's what I said!" Tina complained defensively. All of a sudden Blaine's phone rang, which was sort of embarrassing because his ring tone was Teenage Dream he tried to glare at the three who were chuckling, but he had to admit if it happened to someone else he'd find it pretty funny.

"Who is it?" Tina asked stiffing her giggles.

"Just my sister." he answered.

"Ugh. What does that little brat want?" Santana groaned. Blaine just ignored her, his sister had been equally mean to her and he didn't want to get in the middle of it!

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"Hey! I'm heading over to a freinds house after school so I won't be home." Samantha explained.

"Okay, wait who's this freind?" Blaine asked going into overprotective-big-brother mode.

"No one special, just a girl from science." she said casually.

"Do I know this girl from science?" he asked still a bit worried.

"Do I know any of your freinds from your school?" she sassed him.

"You know Santana." he offered.

"Sadly." she muttered.

"Don't be like that." Blaine said, whining a little.

"Oh come on like she doesn't feel the same way about me!" Sam said her voice starting to rise.

"Okay, okay calm down." he said, she sighed in response. "Have fun at your freind's but call me when you get there."

"Okay, just don't overreact I'll be fine." she said making it clear to him she was annoyed.

"All right, bye Sammy see you tonight!" he said.

"Bye Blainers don't worry so much!" she laughed before hanging up the phone. He just sighed, his sister's carefree attitude would probably never change.

"Everything all good?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, now what were we talking about again?"

* * *

><p>It was Mike and Tina's turn to do their duet and Blaine was a little surprised. The last time he had spoke to the couple they were still arguing and apparently hadn't picked a song. Mike was obviously still nervous, they had been standing at the front of the choir room with their backs to the group talking in hushed voices.<p>

"Anytime now guys." Mr. Shue prompted the couple. Just then Mike turned around and started to talk, he was very dramatic and comedic, Blaine recognized the song pretty quickly.

"See a really couldn't sing, I could never really sing, what I couldn't do was _sing!"_

The whole performance was enjoyable with Mike's amazing dancing and Tina's beautiful voice finishing all his sentences. Blaine couldn't help but join in when it came to the end and Mike belted out the final off-key note. It was great and he was happy it worked out for them.

"Great job guys!" Mr. Shue congratulated them as the rest of the club cheered. Blaine gave Santana a bit of a worried look.

"Don't worry, we'll mop the floor with these losers." she said with a smirk.

"If you say so." Blaine replied skeptically.

* * *

><p>The next pair to go was Finn and Rachel. Just from their costumes Blaine could tell this was <em>not <em>going to go well. Blaine was a bit amused by the performance but held his tongue out of respect for the people in the room that would be bothered. They sang beautifully but the whole thing was ridiculous! He looked around him, the couples plan was definitely working, everyone hated their duet they would lose for sure! As they finished the song and awkward feeling hung in the air. Mike started to weakly clap but Tina soon stopped him.

"That was really rude." Sam said in disbelief.

"Like _really _rude!" Tina added in agreement.

"I seriously wanted to punch both of you." Quinn muttered also shocked by the performance. Blaine had to hold back his laughter at the last comment as Finn and Rachel complained and Mr. Shue went on to explain how inappropriate the whole thing had been. The couple didn't do the best job at acting upset but Blaine supposed if you didn't know they were awful on purpose they would be believable.

The next duet was Sam and Quinn. Their song was cute enough and their voices sounded very good together. He was impressed by the guitar idea and their was no doubting the two had chemistry.

"So freaking charming!" Santana muttered at one point. Though the performance lacked the energy of the other two it was great none the less and Blaine was seriously thinking they had no chance. They finished on the last perfect note and everyone cheered politely.

"Okay, I do believe we have one more pair as the others seemed to have pulled out." Mr Shue said giving a glance towards Artie and Brittany. "Blaine, Santana, show us what you got." the teacher said taking a seat. As the music started and Blaine sang the opening line he could see Finn was confused, Rachel was furious and everyone else was generally entertained. He thought they did a pretty good job of the song, their vocals were very good and they had some decent choreography between his athleticism and Santana's Cheerio training. They wrapped up the song to the applause of everyone except Rachel, of course.

"What do you think you're doing?" the short brunette snapped.

"I'm sorry little wicked witch of Israel but what's your problem?" Santana snapped back, this could not end well.

"You stole our song!" Rachel yelled pointing her finger and glaring at Santana.

"Um excuse me? You already went and you decided to do possibly the worst duet ever. I have no idea what you're talking about!" It was hard to believe Santana with the evil glint in her eye but her reasoning made sense.

"That is a lie and you know it! You were spying on our original practice and although both your vocals were excellent, Blaine I am quite impressed I didn't expect that," she said turning to the boy for a moment before she resumed her yelling, "But you had absolutely no chemistry whatsoever! Santana's never been in a real relationship and at times Blaine just looked uncomfortable!" Blaine cringed, he was not aware of this. Sure at times when Santana got overly close he would discreetly try to move away but he thought no one would notice. "You know what I wouldn't be surprised if both of you were gay!" Blaine didn't hear the few people gasp or snicker, he didn't even hear Kurt muttering "Rachel." in a warning tone, it was all the last few words ringing iin his ears. The guilt was building and he so wanted to tell them right then and there that he in fact was but that would probably cause problems for Santana and he didn't want to hurt her. Thinking of her he looked over to judge her reaction, she was furious.

"Oh, Dios mío! ¿Está usted en serio que estúpido? Can't you see how upset we are, why would you even question our relationship? Usted es el mayor idiota que he conocido en mi vida! We love each other! If you don't believe that that's your problem, but vocalizing those problems are upsetting both of us! El siguiente comentario como ese enano, y que va a ver lo peor de mi ira incontrolable! Usted ni siquiera sabe lo que golpeó ..." Santana trailed off her bilingual rant. Blaine did feel sort of guilty, making Rachel feel bad for questioning our fake relationship, because really, Rachel was spot on.

"Come on Santana, let's just sit down." Blaine said dragging her back to her seat while she gave one last glare at Rachel.

"Um, uh, thank you Blaine, Santana and Rachel maybe you should keep your opinions to yourself next time." Mr. Shuester said awkwardly. "Okay so I guess it's time to vote!" he then handed out slips of paper. Blaine was about to write his and Santana's names down when something stopped him. He just had this feeling, like he didn't deserve it. He was lying to everyone and he didn't care much about a dinner at a restaurant that served moderately good food. He quickly scrawled out a name, the name of the most honest, brave, talented person in the club. The only one who deserved it.

_Kurt_

He folded it back up before Santana could see it and placed it in the hat.

"Okay, drum roll please." Mr. Shue said holding up the certificate. "Even though most of you voted for yourself, even those who didn't compete." he added with a glance at a confused looking Brittany, "We do have a winner, by two votes the winners are Sam and Quinn." Most people groaned or nodded politely while Santana jumped from her seat angrily. Blaine pulled her back down and she buried her face in his shoulder muttering something about "stupid Berry". Blaine stole a glance at Kurt, who looked very disappointed. Blaine couldn't help but think it might be something more than just the competition, and oddly enough, it _really _bugged him! He was going to have to get his head straightened out soon or Kurt Hummel would be the end of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so there it is! Hope you liked it and please review! :D I'm really excited for the next chapter, it's shorter but it really pushes the story along!<strong>

**The Rocky Horror Glee Show**

**He then handed out permission forms and now Blaine was really screwed! The one week he needs her signature. He knew his dad would never agree, especially if this show had any inappropriate material.**

** Hmmmm. What's going to happen to poor Blaine? Hehe I know! :D**


	5. Episode 5: The Rocky Horror Glee Show

**I'm back! :D ... obviously. **

**So I actually really like this chapter and i hope you do too! :) **

**I will warn you I've never actually seen Rocky Horror so I really didn't know what part Blaine should get or anything. If it seems weird just pretend like it's because Mr. Shue hasn't known Blaine for too long so he wouldn't know where to put him... that makes sense right? **

**Also I know most people don't like this but there's this really great fic that I just finished reading and I think it deserves more recognition! If you ever need anything to read check out **_**Twice Cursed **_**by myfeetlitup. It's really my favourite fic right now! It's Klaine based on **_**Ella Enchanted **_**so if you're a fan of the book or movie you'll really like it and even if you haven't read/seen it you'll love the story and the way she used the characters. Plus it's a complete story so you won't have to wait for updates.**

**Alright thanks for reading and reviewing (please?) **

**TheShrimpyGleek :)**

* * *

><p><span>The Rocky Horror Glee Show<span>

Santana was over at Blaine's house again while Samantha was out. Blaine didn't like how all of a sudden his sister was never home, but she was a good kid so he trusted her to act responsible.

"So where's the ruler of your roost tonight?" Santana said helping himself to a drink from his fridge.

"She has a name you know." he said defensively.

"Oh I know, I just avoid saying it. Like Voldemort." she said while helping herself to his supply of chips as well.

"She's at a friends house." Blaine answered rolling his eyes.

"Perfect!" she said taking a seat on the couch.

"What's your problem with her anyway?" Blaine asked more to himself.

"She's a bit- annoying." Santana explained changing her thought halfway through when Blaine gave her a warning look. "So! How about we talk costumes?" she said effectively changing the subject.

"For?" he asked confused.

"Halloween of course!" she said with an obvious "duh!" at the end.

"Are you kidding? I don't get dressed up for Halloween. I just stay home and hand out candy." he said waving the idea away.

"Not this year you're not, because this year we're going trick-or-treating so that i can get me some free candy!" she said sternly.

"Aren't we a little old for trick-or-treating? Besides you can just help me hand out the candy and eat the stuff my parents bought if you really want free candy that much." he said giving her a skeptical look.

"Well I kind of already promised Brittany we could go trick-or-treating and I can't do that by myself because her on sugar is even more insane then her normal self." she explained with a fond smile she was trying to hide and miserably failing.

"Fine. I guess the neighbourhood kids can miss out on one house this year." he gave in giving her a knowing smirk which she ignored. Most people would think her and Brittany are just really good friends but he could see what was going on, at least on Santana's end.

"So what are we going to wear?" she asked impatiently.

"I don't know! You got yourself into this you're thinking of the costumes." he answered.

"Fine I guess I have to do everything." she mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway? We already lost the duets competition." he wondered out loud.

"What? We are supposed to be dating and even if it's all fake you're still my friend so I'm going to hang out with you." she explained begrudgingly.

"Fair enough, by why don't you hang out with one of the many cheer leading friends I'm sure you have?" he asked, a little bit bitter.

"I'm hanging out with you okay and I'm quickly regretting it so shut up and watch the show!" she snapped. He dropped the subject for now but he wasn't going to let it go completely. Even if they weren't really dating they had made a promise to help each other and Blaine intended to do just that!

The next afternoon everyone in glee was sitting in the choir room, seeming a bit confused. Mr Shue had just announced that they would be performing _Rocky Horror _for the fall musical.

"Mr. Shue, although I admire your choice of such a groundbreaking 70's musical, don't you think the adult themes might be a point of controversy?" Rachel blathered on. Blaine had never seen the film and he wondered what adult themes she was talking about.

"Seriously, a school in Texas couldn't even do _RENT! _It caused an outrage and they had to shut it down." Kurt agreed. Mr. Shue talked about pushing boundaries and Blaine was hoping this wouldn't turn into another "Britney Spears Toxic" performance. He than handed out permission forms and now Blaine was really screwed! The one week his mother is away is the week he needs her signature. He knew his dad probably wouldn't agree especially if this show had any inappropriate material. He could ask Samantha to forge the signature but that just wouldn't seem right and with the way she had been acting he wasn't sure when the next time he would see her would be.

"Let's talk about casting." Mr. Shue went on to say.

"Me and Finn will play the roles of Brad and Janet." Rachel said raising her hand a little.

"I assume I'll play the guy in the wheelchair." Artie said sounding a bit confused.

"That's what I was thinking and I thought Kurt could play the role of Frank N' Furter." Mr. Shue said.

"No. There is no way I'm playing a transvestite in high heels and wearing fishnets and lipstick." Kurt said sounding a bit offended. Blaine didn't want anyone to push him around bu he couldn't help but think that would be totally awesome.

"Why, 'cause that look was last season?" Santana jeered fighting a laugh.

"Santana." Blaine scolded, she turned to sass him but decided otherwise at the look on his face.

"Sorry Hummel." she muttered. Kurt didn't seem to be paying attention to her though, he kept his eyes on Blaine, studying him as if he'd just noticed him for the first time. Well, maybe he had. Blaine gave him a small shy smile but Kurt just turned back to face the front.

"I'll do it!" Mike chipped in.

"Really? That's like the male lead." Tina warned him unsure.

"I feel a lot more confident with my singing voice after our duets competition." he explained.

"I have no problem with that!" Mr. Shue agreed. "And Blaine, how about you play Eddie?" he asked.

"Um okay I guess." Blaine said, not sure how big that part was or what he would have to do. He agreed anyway so not to cause trouble. As Mr. Shuester continued with the casting and Rachel continued being obnoxious Santana leaned over to him and whispered.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You can come over to my house later and watch it, you'll like it!" she reassured him. He nodded and turned his attention back to Mr. Shue, but not before noticing one beautiful boy glance his way.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath. This was it, he was just going to walk into the kitchen where his dad was mulling over some paperwork and ask him for his signature. Watching the movie at Santana's hadn't helped his confidence, in fact he was pretty sure the only way his dad would give him him permission would be if he had never heard of the show... ever!<p>

"Hey dad can you sign something?" he asked acting casual, like this was just another permission form.

"Uh sure, what for?" he asked still a bit distracted by whatever he was working on.

"It's a permission form." Blaine said avoiding the details.

"Okay, for what exactly?" his dad asked impatiently. He simply handed him the form and watched his face turn red.

"_The Rocky Horror Picture Show?_" he asked tensely, obviously trying to control his temper.

"It wasn't my choice." Blaine tried to defend himself.

"I know that." Mr. Anderson sighed, "It's just that, it's... they can't... I mean how... why would they even think..." another exasperated sigh. "This is really inappropriate material to be exposing you kids to." he finally said.

"I know, I'd rather do something different but this was the show our director chose so we have to do it." Blaine said with an uncomfortable shrug.

"Blaine, maybe if it was a different play I'd sign and I know you may be upset with me but I can't let you perform that." he said sliding the form back over to Blaine, still without a signature.

"But dad," Blaine started to argue but his father just cut him off.

"No Blaine. My decision is final and that's that!" he said sternly turning back to his work. This was Blaine's cue to leave but he had to make a fool of himself and storm out dramatically, hoping his dad would change his mind or something, he didn't.

* * *

><p>The next day before glee he stalled as long as he could. First he put his bag in his locker and walked away; then realizing his script was still in his bag he went back to get it. He stood by his locker debating weather to bring his script or not, as he wouldn't be playing a role anymore. He brought it anyway. He finally got to the choir room and went to go sulk in the corner. Most people were wearing part of their costumes or holding a prop, Blaine had nothing.<p>

"Blaine here's the jacket for Eddie." Mr. Shue said quickly tossing him a leather bike jacket.

"Yeah, about that Mr. Shuester," Blaine said guiltily. "I can't be in the show."

"What? Why?" The teacher asked seeming a bit confused.

"My dad wouldn't sing the form. I could probably get my mom to do it but she's on business for another eight or nine days." he explained sadly.

"Okay well I don't want to get anyone in trouble including myself so I guess we'll just have to find a way to write Eddie out of it." Mr. Shue said sounding stressed.

"I'm really sorry." Blaine apologized.

"Don't worry about it." the teacher said giving him a small pat on the shoulder. Blaine headed back to his seat as Finn and Rachel started to rehearse Damn It Janet wit Mercedes, Kurt, and Quinn singing background. The whole this was quite comical and well performed, Finn really hammed up his part and Rachel was great per usual. He noticed the Cheerio coach come and pull Mr. Shue out of the room in the middle of it all. When the number was finished everyone applauded and they moved forward with the scene, Blaine just sat and watched, his feelings of being left out slowly returning.

The week seemed to go by very slowly with the casting seeming to change every couple days. Mike's parents had also refused to sign his permission form so he and Blaine had watched the show turn into a train wreck before their eyes. In the end they decided to put the musical on only for themselves. Blaine and Mike had decided to participate knowing that no one would ever see it. Which is why Blaine was wearing his leather Eddie suit and 'Time Warping' all around the stage having a blast. As the number wound down and everyone fell to the floor he could hear Mr. Shue clapping and cheering.

"Hey! Mr. Shuester?" he heard a very angry and familiar voice yell, but he wouldn't, would he? Blaine shot straight up and saw some of the other kids look around confused.

"Um, I'm sorry who are you?" Mr. Shue asked equally baffled.

"I'm James Anderson, Blaine's dad and I have a problem with what you're letting these kids perform!" his dad yelled face turning red.

"Dad." Blaine said trying to interrupt.

"We're not doing the whole play, just the musical numbers and no one's even here." Mr. Shuester tried to reason.

"That doesn't matter, you were planning to and you gave them a script." his dad yelled back.

"Dad!" Blaine tried again to get his father's attention but the man was completely ignoring him.

"I'm sorry sir I don't mean to offend you, but don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" Mr. Shue argued calmly, Blaine was sure this wasn't going to end well.

"I'm not overreacting! You have no idea what my family has been through!" James yelled. Blaine was starting to panic, his father was getting into private stuff.

"What do you mean?" his teacher asked innocently curious.

"Dad don't!" Blaine practically begged, terrified of what his father might reveal.

"Blaine had to leave his first school because a few guys decided they didn't like who he was and it landed him in the hospital." his father paraded forward obviously not paying attention to a word Blaine was saying.

"Dad!" Blaine desperately pleaded for his father to just shut up. Nobody was supposed to know about that night and he could feel tears springing to his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that but I really don't see how being in a musical will change that." Mr. Shue once again tried to calmly reason with his father.

"Because if he participates in musicals of this sort people might start to figure out he's gay!"

"DAD!" Blaine's voice rang through the auditorium filled with fear and anger. It seemed to finally get his father's attention because he turned around to face him.

"What?" he asked still mad at the director and not paying attention to his son.

"They didn't know." Blaine muttered quietly trying to keep his composure.

"Oh." his dad muttered looking horrified and ashamed of what he had done.

"I think you should leave." Blaine said pointing at the door and surprising himself with how calm his voice was. His father gave a small nod before quickly walking out of the room. Blaine glanced back at the group and judged their reactions. Santana looked sympathetic, being the only one who had known for sure. Tina, Mike, and Mercedes looked as if they had already guessed, Blaine had spent a lot of time with them so it wasn't a surprise they figured it out. Everyone else had different degrees of shock or confusion (Finn and Brittany) the only person who's expression he couldn't read was Kurt. Blaine couldn't stand the silence or attention and he could feel himself breaking down so he bolted. After finding a secluded spot to calm down Blaine let the tears fall; until he started hearing footsteps. He expected them to belong to Santana or maybe Tina, which is why he was pleasantly surprised when the footsteps started speaking.

"No body cares you know, Kurt said as he sat down next to Blaine. "At least no one in glee club."

"I know, I just really wanted to tell people myself. I feel like I've lied to everyone." he said hanging his head. "Plus I never really planned on sharing my past with everyone either."

"I know how you feel." Kurt nodded in understanding.

"It' just so hard." Blaine knew he must have looked like a wreck, he was openly crying now, but somehow it felt so comfortable around Kurt. "If you tell everyone you're in constant fear that you'll be beat up or something and if you don't you're scared people will find out and turn against you." Blaine said, he knew Kurt had experienced all the same emotions and fear but he still needed to vent to someone.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I doubt anyone outside of glee will find out unless you tell them." Kurt reassured him.

"You knew didn't you?" Blaine asked.

"Well with the amount of bow ties and suspenders you wear I kind of guessed." He answered trying to lighten the mood, Blaine gave a small chuckle. They were silent for a long moment before Kurt spoke up again.

"Is it true? What your dad said... about you being in the... in the ho-hospital?" Kurt asked in a shaky and nervous voice, like he was afraid to know the answer.

"Yeah," Blaine said with a sad sigh. "I had just come out and I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy in the school, to go to a dance with me. We had an okay time I guess, we didn't dance much, definitely didn't slow dance, we were careful not to draw any attention to ourselves. After the dance we were waiting for his dad to pick us up and these three guys just came out of no where and beat the crap out of us. I ended up with a broken arm, a concussion, some pretty nasty words carved into my back, and to many minor cuts and bruises to count. I blacked out and woke up in a hospital." he finished with a shrug.

"I'm so, so sorry you had to go through that Blaine." Kurt said looking horrified.

"Yeah well it's over now." Blaine said getting up to leave. "Thanks for listening though, I hadn't really talked about it since it happened."

"No problem, I'll always be here if you need to talk." Kurt said looking him in the eye to show he meant it. Blaine felt himself lost in the boys eyes for a second, briefly losing all train of thought.

"Uh, thanks." he muttered desperately trying to stop the blush he could feel creeping to his face.

"Come on I'll drive you home." Kurt said walking in the direction of the parking lot.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said following close behind "How did you know where to find me?" he asked. Kurt gave him a sad smile before answering.

"It's where I used to go when I got upset."

"Oh." Blaine said not knowing what else there was to say.

"Come on I know a great coffee shop we can stop at on the way home." Kurt said changing the subject.

"The Lima Bean?" Blaine guessed.

"Ah so you've heard of it." Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh yes! It was very popular with the warblers." Blaine replied falling into easy conversation as he followed Kurt to his car so they could go get their coffee.

* * *

><p>When Blaine got home that evening he had almost forgotten all about that days events. Of course his dad halfheartedly apologized, his sister freaked when she found out and his mom just tried to calm everyone down, but he could put that behind him. What was a little harder to ignore was the constant texts he got from the New Directions. He really didn't want to answer all their questions and spill his life story to all of them. Really all he wanted was for them to give him a little time to adjust, he needed to get used to being himself again. From what he'd seen that group isn't really one to give people their own space and that worried him quite a bit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That felt like a really weird place to end it. :P<strong>

**I'm going to try and get back into the habit of posting every Tuesday so that when Glee comes back I can update after each episode airs!**

**Eek! Next chapter is very intimidating! But at least I can have Kurt and Blaine interact a bit...**

**Never Been Kissed**

**His sentence was cut off by a violent hand shoving him into the lockers and sending pain shooting through his shoulder and arm. He was paralyzed with fear and couldn't even look to see who had done it. It was just like he was back at his first school, only this time he could hear Kurt hit the lockers beside him, that made it even worse.**

**So let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Also my PM box is always open if you want to rant about glee or any other random stuff! :D**

**Until next week! (Hopefully)**


	6. Episode 6: Never Been Kissed

**Hey! I couldn't come up with a clever greeting, so just hey!**

**Another short chapter sorry! But The Next one if already longer and I'm only like halfway through so... ya!  
><strong>

**I'm on March break for this week! That makes me very happy! :D I lost a lot of music when I moved my iTunes stuff to my laptop, including all my Darren Criss and my Karmin stuff! That makes me sad! :( Enough about my life...**

**I don't know why but this chapter came out in a lot of really short bits! :/ Don't ask why! Also I had a lot of typos while editing so if I missed any, APOLOGIES! ... I'm sorry... i had too much sugar... meep**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! ba da da dum...**

* * *

><p><span>Never Been Kissed<span>

After last week Blaine had considered quitting the New Directions but Kurt had convinced him not to. He probably wasn't that hard to convince, between his admiration for the boy and his love of preforming he would've been back in the club very soon. He loved spending time with Kurt, the disaster after Rocky Horror had made him a lot less nervous about talking to him and they had gone out for coffee a few times since. Blaine was pretty sure the outings weren't "dates" and they definitely weren't "boyfriends" but being friends with Kurt was actually a lot better than admiring from afar contrary to his prior belief.

"Hey!" he said approaching the very boy on his mind.

"Hey, how's it going?" Kurt asked cheerfully.

"Great!" Blaine said enthusiastically. "You still okay to go grab coffee after school? He asked with a grin.

"Of course, I'm looking forward to it." Kurt answered with a smile. It was genuine even if he wasn't as excited as Blaine.

"Awesome! I just got the latest issue of Vogue and I saw-" his sentence was cut off by a violent hand shoving him into the lockers and sending a shooting pain through his shoulder and his arm. He was paralysed with fear and couldn't even look to see who had done it. It was just like back at his first school only this time he could hear Kurt hit the locker beside him, that made it even worse. Memories of being beaten and Lucas enduring much the same beside him flashed through his head. He stood there, shaking with a combination of fear and rage.

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice brought him back to the present. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry." Blaine muttered, his cheerful mood ruined.

"Don't apologize. Karofsky's a moron, I really want to give him a piece of my mind and I just know I'm this close to snapping!" Kurt said holding up his fingers about half an inch apart.

"Yeah, I get it." Blaine said nodding his head in understanding. "Come on let's head to glee club."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were last to walk into glee rehearsal, still a bit shaken on Blaine's part from their brief encounter with the lockers.<p>

"All right guys let's get down to business." Mr Shue said once they had taken their seats. "First let's welcome back Noah Puckerman." There were a few cheers as Noah lifted his hands to show he was back. Blaine wasn't sure how he felt about the guy, he was wearing what most people would call "bad boy clothes" he had two black earrings and a Mohawk to go along with his very large muscles. At first glance he didn't seem like the type of person who would be in a show choir. "Puck, I hope your time in juvie has taught you a lesson about right and wrong." the teacher addressed the boy.

"Are you kidding me?" he said "I ruled that place, all I did was crack schools and lift weights all day."

"Wow what a catch can't believe I ever let you go." Quinn muttered sarcastically from behind Blaine, he realized this must be Puck the famous baby daddy.

"And now drum roll Finn," Mr. Shue said dramatically as Finn tapped on a book. "Because I have in my hand our competition for sectionals next month." Blaine perked up a bit at this news, he was really interested to see who they'd have to sing against.

"First, the acappela choir from the all boys academy in Westerville the Dalton Academy Warblers." this really surprised Blaine. He had no idea that his old school would be his competition, he'd have to call Wes and David later to talk about it.

"Okay, hold up like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head!" Santana just with a smirk. Blaine turned to give her a disproving look.

"That was my old school." he said defensively.

"Case and point." she said with a small chuckle. He was surprised at how mean she was being when just over a week ago she claimed she was his friend.

"This is perfect Blaine was lead singer so now we have all their secrets. We are so going to beat them at sectionals!" Rachel gushed.

"Is that true Blaine?" Mr. Shue asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah I was the lead soloist but I left to early to know anything useful." he said sheepishly.

"Okay well, our other team to beat is The Hipsters, a first year club from the Warren Township continuing education program. Now they are a group composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school GED's." Mr. Shue explained.

"Is that even legal?" Rachel questioned.

"How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" Mercedes asked.

"Are you kidding? Brittle bones." Puck answered. "You give one of those old ladies a good lug pat on the rear it'll shatter her pelvis." Blaine was surprised by how many people seemed to agree with his insane idea.

"Moving on," the choir director said. "Since it got you so jazzed about sectionals last year I want to make this week our annual boys versus girls tournament." Now this seemed interesting, Blaine was intrigued to learn more about this tournament. Everyone else seemed to be really excited about it too. "So, split up into two groups and figure out what songs you're going to sing. As Blaine shuffled over to the boys side he noticed Kurt heading towards the girls team. "Kurt, I'm going to say it again, boys team." the teacher said without even turning around. Blaine didn't see how that was fair, Kurt's voice would be much better suited to whatever the girls were going to choose. He was also so surprised at how easily Kurt gave up, he just sulked in the middle of the group as Sam started suggesting an ACDC medley.

* * *

><p>"Who does he think he is to call me belligerent and angry, I mean he would push people away too if he had a neanderthal out to get him and he was slammed into the lockers five times a day." Kurt was pacing back and fourth in front of Blaine's locker while Blaine just nodded and listened patiently. "I mean maybe I shouldn't have insulted his lesson plan but this is the second year in a row I'm going to be swaying in the background while Finn sings some classic rock song."<p>

"Do you want me to talk to him, maybe if he has more than one student complain he'll consider doing something different." Blaine suggested.

"Oh no, I doubt that will change anything." Kurt said sadly. "Besides, if it's just the two gay kids who complain people will probably read into it way to far." Blaine wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that but it seemed to make sense.

"So what are you going to do?" Blaine asked.

"The same thing I do every time Rachel gets another solo or people complain about how badly the school treats them when they don't know half of what we've been through." Kurt mumbled.

"Which is?" Blaine prompted, not quite understanding.

"Nothing." Kurt said with a defeated sigh.

"There's got to be something we can do." Blaine said desperately trying to come up with an idea.

"Trust me I've been trying to change the way people think for over a year and although most of the glee kids made amazing progress that doesn't mean they treat me the same as everyone else." Kurt said with a hint of hurt in his voice. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be dumping all this onto you." he said shaking his head.

"No, it's okay. I get it, I'm probably the only one who truly gets it so feel free to dump your problems on me anytime and I'll do everything I can to help." Blaine said with a cheesy smile.

"Thanks Blaine, that means a lot to me." Kurt said returning the smile. Blaine felt a blush creeping up his neck , he quickly broke eye contact with the other boy. Still, he couldn't forget everything Kurt had said and he couldn't help but feel he needed to make a change.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Shue can I talk to you?" Blaine asked as he walked into the Spanish teacher's office.<p>

"Sure thing Blaine, what's up?" the man replied.

"Well I'm not so sure I understand this boys vs. girls thing." he said not sure how to start the conversation.

"What do you mean? What's not to get?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Well I mean, I get it but I just don't really think it's very f-fair." Blaine said nervously.

"What is this about?" the teacher asked confused.

"Well you see sir, some people may find it hard to work the same way as others and- and it doesn't seem fair to make people who may not want to work a certain way uh, work that way." Blaine said. It didn't make much sense but he was trying to get the message across to the teacher without giving away any specific reasons or being disrespectful.

"Is this about Kurt?" Well so much for trying to stay away from specifics.

"Okay yes, but he's having a really hard time right now and he feels like he doesn't fit in anywhere. Forcing him to work with the guys means they are going to outnumber him and ignore all his ideas and then he is going to feel even more left out than before." he said, the teacher just stared at him Blaine couldn't tell what he was thinking. "I'm sorry I'll just go." Blaine said and quickly hurried out of the room. Even if the teacher didn't do anything to change the situation, blaine was glad he went and talked to him, maybe it would open his eyes a little.

"Look I'm not tossing the baby out with the bathwater here." Mr. Shue said. He had called an emergency glee meeting saying he was going to make some changes to the competition. Blaine didn't want to take credit but, it totally was all him.

"I've totally done that." Brittany muttered from in front of him. The teacher ignored the girl and continued.

"We're just making a few adjustments. Boys, you are now doing songs traditionally done by girl groups and girls try some classic rock, The Who, The Stones. The more opposite your choice the more points you get!" Blaine saw Kurt give a little excited hop in his chair, he was glad he cheered up.

"Don't worry gentlemen, I have this one under control." he said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Kurt had asked Blaine if they could move their coffee not-a-date so he could prepare mash up ideas. Blaine had happily agreed, he was glad to see Kurt get so excited about something, and okay he had to admit it was kind of adorable. Blaine was pretty interested to see what he had come up with. The next afternoon he was headed to the first guys mash up meeting, he had never actually heard of a mash up before this week and was really interested to see how they worked.<p>

"Now, obviously for this medley to work I'm going to have to sing lead and when you're singing Diana Ross, Bob Mackie-esque feather boas are a must." Kurt said pacing in front of his elaborate display board and twirling his pointing stick like a baton. Blaine was impressed by how much Kurt could organize in just one night.

"Isn't this supposed to be about opposites? I mean you in a sequin gown and feather boa is exactly what you'd expect." Artie said, Blaine glared at him from across the room.

"Okay who said anything about a gown!" Kurt snapped.

"Ah dude, why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in old folks Jell-O or go visit the garglers." Puck said crossing the room and tossing Finn a foot ball.

"The Warblers." Blaine and Kurt corrected at the same time.

"Whatever, you can wear all the feathers you want. You'll fit right in!" Blaine really didn't like this Puck character, he was rude and offensive.

"It isn't a gay school." Blaine muttered hopelessly before turning to Kurt. "I think your idea is great."

"Of course you would." Puck said with an eye roll.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked trying to stay calm.

"It's just obvious why you would agree with him, I mean, you are boyfriends right?" Puck answered, it didn't sound like he was judging but it still was rude.

"We're just friends Puckerman." Kurt said looking annoyed.

"Okay whatever, then he has a major crush on you." Puck snapped back causing Blaine to blush many shades of red, hopefully Kurt wouldn't notice.

"Oh give it a rest!" Kurt said getting mad.

"Why should I, it's true, he's about as red as a tomato right now!" This caused Blaine to blush even more but he still talked back.

"Who do you think you are?" he said angrily.

"I'm this school's resident bad ass!" Puck yelled proudly.

"Yeah well all I heard about you before you came was that you knocked a chick up, that doesn't seem very bad ass to me!" Blaine yelled back. That wiped the smug look of his face and now he was genuinely angry.

"Listen Punk!" he started to yell but was interrupted by Finn.

"Okay everyone just calm down!" once Finn saw the two boys back off a little he continued, "Kurt your idea is..." he paused looking for words. "interesting, but none of us really feel comfortable doing it so thanks but no thanks."

"Fine." Kurt said grabbing his board and running from the room. Blaine sent one last glare back at the group, most of which had the decency to look guilty, before following him.

* * *

><p>He caught up to Kurt just in time to see him throwing his display board into the nearest garbage. He wasn't crying, he was mad. His face was red and his mouth was set it a stern frown. He let out a little yell as he violently chucked the piece of cardboard in the bin.<p>

"Kurt hey, calm down." Blaine said lightly as he placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. Luckily Kurt took a deep breath and listened to Blaine as he murmured random words of comfort.

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt said.

"No problem, like I said I'm here for you anytime." Blaine said cheerfully. "That Puck guy seems like a real jerk!" he added as an afterthought.

"He's not usually, he just needs time to get off his high horse after being in juvie." Kurt muttered.

"He didn't seem to upset about that." Blaine said with a tone of annoyance.

"No, he prides himself for being a troublemaker." Kurt explained.

"I see." Blaine commented. "None of the other guys seemed to keen on defending you."

"Or you." Kurt said with a glance towards a confused Blaine.

"What?" he asked.

"Puck wasn't acting exactly chummy with you there, you shouldn't have to be the one to always defend us. I would but they would only tease us more." he explained sadly.

"I don't mind. I'm used to sticking up for myself." he said, not really registering the meaning behind his comment.

"You know you've been here for me a lot this past week, just know that I'll do the exact same for you." Kurt said giving him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Kurt, how about we just forget them for now and grab a coffee?" Blaine suggested with a bold wink.

"It's like you read my mind!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

"Only because it's what I would want." Blaine bantered cheekily. They headed for the coffee shop letting their so called friends figure out what they would do for the mash up competition and surprisingly not caring all that much.

* * *

><p>It was luck, or a coincidence, or some strange fate that made Blaine forget his science book in English. He wouldn't have heard the yelling had been organized as usual, he wouldn't have been there to help, that scared him terribly. He was walking back from English when it happened, it was lunch and he was taking his merry time, which is why he could hear the yelling.<p>

"Do not push me Hummel." he stopped, that didn't sound good. Looking around it seemed no one else noticed what must be going on in the locker room, he quickly back tracked listening to Kurt's voice as he hurried to get to him.

"You going to hit me? Do it." _No Kurt!_ Blaine thought. _Don't make the situation worse._ Blaine started into a full on sprint, almost there now.

"Don't push me!" whoever else he was arguing with growled dangerously.

"Hit me because it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" _Please Kurt, don't do anything stupid! I'll be there in two seconds. _Blaine's heart was pounding and his breath was heavy but he was just steps from the locker room.

"Get out of my face!"

"HEY!" Blaine yelled entering the doorway and stepping in between Kurt and the bully.

"Who are you?" the bully asked still fuming.

"I'm his friend and if you lay a finger on him I swear I'll get the whole Dalton Fight Club to go after you!" Blaine growled, trying to be intimidating which was proving difficult considering he was several inches shorter than the bully who was wearing a Letterman jacket. The football player rolled his eyes.

"Whatever homo." he muttered before storming out of the room. Blaine took a deep breath to control his anger before he turned to Kurt with a small smile.

"Thanks." Kurt muttered, not sure what else to do.

"No problem." Blaine shrugged. "I said I was there for you. I really didn't want to see you get hurt."

"That was really nice, I don't know what he would have done had you not been here." Kurt said looking relieved. "It was probably a stupid idea to get him all wound up like that." he muttered sadly.

"It's not your fault he's an idiot Kurt." Blaine said with a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I thought it was really courageous of you to stand up to him like that!"

"Yeah well I did say I was close to snapping." Kurt said lightly.

"That you did." Blaine said with a small chuckle. They sat in silence for a few more moments before Kurt spoke up again.

"Do you want to go grab lunch? My treat." he asked.

"That sounds awesome except I'm totally paying." Blaine warned.

"Oh no!" Kurt laughed. "You bought my coffee last time." he argued getting up.

"So?" Blaine said with a shrug.

"You're impossible." Kurt said shaking his head fondly and turning to leave but before he could Blaine pulled him into a hug. "Um Blaine? You okay?" Kurt asked awkwardly patting the shorter boy on the back.

"I'm just really glad you're alright." Blaine said into his shoulder relishing the feeling of Kurt in his arms for one more second before letting go and glancing at his feet awkwardly. "So lunch?" he asked with a chuckle.

"To lunch!" Kurt agreed giving him a smile Blaine had never seen before. They'd get through whatever came their way, together.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope I made the right decision there! :P <strong>

**I also wouldn't mind ideas! I have literally nothing planned for after "Comeback" and I'm not sure what to do with the Christmas episode so if you can think of something that'd be awesome! :D If you have no ideas that's cool too...**

**Also here is you're promo for the next episode as promised! :)**

**The Substitute**

**"So what are your plans tonight because-"**

** "ACHOO!" Blaine stopped mid sentence as he felt little droplets of snot splatter all over his face. He stood for a couple of minutes in disbelief, he knew there was no way he wasn't going to get sick. See, Blaine's immune system was like a sponge. It soaked up every germ causing him to get sick quite often. It wasn't a big deal at Dalton where he could just head back to his dorm if he wasn't feeling well, but now he was going to have to tough it out for the whole day or miss out on a lot of work.**

** "Are you okay?" Kurt asked.**

** "Yeah, I just got sneezed on." he said trying to laugh it off.**

**Okaaaaaaay! Was this chapter weird? It felt weird. What! You're weird! ... yeah, I'm weird! :P**

**Reviews? I only got one last chapter. Not that I'm complaining, I still love all you wonderful readers! :)**


	7. Episode 7: The Substitute

**Bonjour! Pour tous mes lecteurs et lectrices Français comment ça va?**

**Okay, back to English!**

**Sorry it's a day late but I literally finished at 11:58pm yesterday and wasn't fast enough to get the line breaks in and stuff then I figured I'd might as well post it when more people are awake. :P Blame my homework!  
><strong>

**I would like to clarify that Karofsky _did not _kiss Kurt in the last chapter. Sorry if that wasn't clear!**

**I had way too much fun writing this chapter! I realize now that Blaine's symptoms may be way over exaggerated and a bit ridiculous but I find it a bit humorous and can't bring myself to re-write it! :P**

**There's also a little Starkid quote in there so mad props to anyone who can find it! ;)  
><strong>

**I can't think of anything else to say except sorry for typos and sorry for not formally signing off last time, although I don't think anyone cares, most people don't read authors notes! And yet I spend so much time in them...**

**Anyways! Bye till the end of the chapter!**

**TheShimpyGleek**

* * *

><p><span>The Substitute<span>

After last week when the boys vs. girls competition turned into an apology that Blaine had nothing to do with, he was wondering if they were ever going to start thinking about regionals. He had gone for coffee with some of his friends from the Warblers and although they had promised not to discuss the competition, Nick had let slip he was singing lead for their opening number and that they were already practising. Blaine was just starting to worry, when Mr. Shuester announced they would be choosing set-lists that practice.

"All right guys, it's time to start thinking about song selection." The teacher muttered halfheartedly writing _Sectionals __Gear Up! _On the board. He turned around and Blaine could tell he wasn't doing to well. No one else seemed to notice though as they continued with their daily conversation until Rachel spoke up on the topic of song choices.

"Mr Shue, I for one think we should use our set-list for sectionals to start exploring the music of one Bernadette Peters." The teacher made no move to show he was listening, he just stared at the class with a blank expression occasionally wiping his brow while Brittany and Mike made more suggestions. (If they could be called that!)

"Mr. Shuester you look a little green." Mercedes finally said to the man, looking concerned.

"Um... I'm going to go see the nurse." He muttered a dazed look on his face. "But first I feel like I need to get you guys a sitter." he swayed on the spot a bit and slowly walked out of the room as everyone watched.

"Well I guess I'll take over for him for now." Rachel said getting up and erasing the board. Instead she grabbed a marker and wrote _Me. _Punctuating her period a little more forcefully than necessary. "Class, in Mr. Shuester's absence I would like to go around and ask everyone what solos they'd like to hear me preform at sectionals." she said. Blaine was expecting it to be a joke, she couldn't be serious! The look on her face said otherwise though as she was dead serious. Everyone was silent for a minute before Santana jumped out of her chair violently.

"All right, you know what, let me at her!" the Latina yelled as everyone jumped up to hold her back, she just kept on screaming at Rachel in Spanish. Rachel screamed and dropped the marker backing up across the room.

"Santana calm down you can't kill her before the competition!" Mercedes yelled.

"We have thirteen members we'll be fine without her!" Santana yelled as everyone was still trying to hold her back and Rachel was just cowering behind Finn who had moved in front of her.

"You'll go to jail and then we'll only have eleven members! Calm down!" Kurt yelled back. She seemed to take this threat seriously as she sat down and settled for glaring daggers at Rachel who still hadn't come out from behind Finn.

"Well I'm not sure we're going to be getting anything done so how about we just call it a day?" Blaine said and everyone agreed quickly moving to get far away from Santana and Rachel.

"I have the perfect idea for a sub!" Kurt said cheerfully once him and Blaine were in the hall.

"Oh yeah who's that?" Blaine asked.

"Ms. Holiday! She did this musical performance thing in English and I think she'd be just what we need to get us going before sectionals." Kurt said excitedly. "I'm going to ask her tomorrow, after lunch, you want to come with me?"

"Nah, I have science." Blaine said. "Good luck though!"

"Thanks!" Kurt said.

"So what are your plans tonight because-"

"ACHOO!" Blaine stopped mid sentence as he felt little droplets of snot splatter all over his face. He stood for a couple of minutes in disbelief, he knew there was no way he wasn't going to get sick. See, Blaine's immune system was like a sponge. It soaked up every germ causing him to get sick quite often. It wasn't a big deal at Dalton where he could just head back to his dorm if he wasn't feeling well and pop down to his teachers to get notes and homework, but now he was going to have to tough it out for the whole day.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I just got sneezed on." he said trying to laugh it off.

"Gross." Kurt said screwing up his face in disgust.

"Yeah." Blaine agreed. "So, plans tonight?"

* * *

><p>As it turned out Kurt already had plans with Mercedes so he couldn't hang out with Blaine. Blaine was fine with that, Kurt had known Mercedes longer and he didn't want to be the reason he had to cancel. He normally would've called up some of his Dalton friends but he wasn't really in the mood. They'd just be practicing form sectionals probably anyway, unlike the New Directions who had a substitute less than three weeks before the competition. He woke up the next day feeling quite under the weather, but he dragged himself to class anyway. It was glee and he was just sitting in the back of the room trying not to pass out or throw up or something. He was vaguely aware of Puck spreading butter on the floor but his head hurt too much to even care.<p>

"Dude what are you doing?" he heard Finn ask, he was surprised, even Blaine in his half conscious state could work that one out. Of course Nick and Jeff had tried that on Wes a few times so he was speaking from experience.

"Kurt got us a substitute so I'm buttering the floor!" Puck explained.

"But sectionals is in two weeks!" Finn complained, he seemed worried, he also seemed to be speaking from very far away, in an echo-ey cave or something.

"Hey gigantor! We're all going to swap names yo!" Artie said from somewhere in front of Blaine, or was he behind Blaine? No there was a wall behind Blaine, at least he thought there was...

"Um, did I hear something about a substiTUTE!" Rachel said slipping on the buttered floor.

"Yes! It works!" Puck yelled, making Blaine's head ring.

"At least I didn't fall and break my talent." She said, trying to hold on to a little of her dignity. "I'm fine!" she yelled at Tina, or was that Santana? Blaine was having trouble remembering who was who at the moment. Blaine noticed a woman he didn't know come in and not fall on the floor, she was also speaking a different language that he couldn't understand right now so he just decided to accept she was there and not ask confusing questions. He did however jump up from his seat when Kurt came and slipped, landing on his back in a painful looking way. When he got there though he was sure he had stopped moving even though he saw the room keep spinning around him. After helping Kurt up, he ended up needing Kurt to support him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, uh, I think." Blaine muttered. He felt a hand press against his forehead, a very cold hand!

"You're really hot!" Kurt said, sounding worried.

"Thanks." Blaine murmured, not understanding the meaning of Kurt's words or his own at the the moment. He heard the lady ask for their names and after a couple other people introduced themselves he felt the need to speak up. "I'm Brian... I think..." he said before collapsing onto Kurt's shoulder in a fit of coughs. He heard more people talking and felt Kurt lead him back to his seat but he couldn't tell anything else until people started singing and dancing to a song he felt he should know. The music made his head ring and every so often he had to cough up a lung which made his head even worse. He might've fallen asleep for a bit, he wasn't sure, all he knew was all of a sudden there were three faces staring at him.

"Dude he looks horrible!" on of the faces said.

"Yes Finn, he's sick, usually you look bad when you're sick." one of the other faces said. He couldn't tell who they were and the light was hurting his eyes so he just decided to give up, close his eyes, and listen.

"What are we going to do with him?" a third voice said.

"Throw a blanket on him and hope the janitor ignores him?" the first voice asked.

"Are you kidding? No, we're taking him home- oh don't give me that look 'Cedes! He's sick, like anything would happen." the first voice snapped.

"I didn't say anything!" the third voice defended.

"I'm so lost!" the first voice muttered.

"Don't worry about it, just help me get him to my car." the first voice said begrudgingly. Blaine could tell he was being moved, he didn't know if he should be worried or if these people were his friends or not but even if he wanted to stop them he could barley tell which way was up and which was down. He felt someone sit him back down and put a seat belt on, soon the car he was in was moving so he decided to just trust his instincts and go with these people. Now he was really tiered so he was just going to dose off for maybe a minute or so...

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" a singsong voice seemed to be calling him from his dream. "Blaine, wake up." he didn't want to wake up, he was still tiered even if his head didn't seem to feel like it was going to explode. Right now he just had a nice consistent pounding on the inside of his skull. "Blaine, come on, I have chicken noodle soup!" he stirred a bit. Now that he thought about it he was kind of hungry, and that voice sounded really nice. He opened his eyes to see Kurt looking at him with concern. He sat up on the couch he was laying on and groaned, which turned into a cough. Something fell onto his lap off his forehead. "Sorry I'll take that." Kurt said grabbing the cold cloth that had been resting on his head. "How are you feeling?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Like crap." Blaine said coughing a bit more. "But better than before." he said with a small smile.

"Well you were asleep for almost four hours, I figured I should try and get you to eat something, and if not at least just drink some water." Kurt said motioning to the bowl of steaming soup and the tall glace of ice water he had placed on the end table.

"Thanks." Blaine said taking the bowl and spoon. He took a bite and it was like heaven had exploded in his mouth, he had never tasted soup this good. "Wow, this is amazing! What brand is it?" he asked wanting to know for future reference.

"I made it." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Well that explains it!" Blaine agreed. He had only ever had soup from the can or his grandmother's special egg and rice soup, but this was even better than his grandma's. He ate all the soup quickly and handed Kurt the empty bowl before chugging his entire glass of water.

"Whoa! Someone was thirsty." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I tend to drink a lot when I'm sick." Blaine replied with a small laugh. "What time is it?" he asked wondering if he should get home soon.

"About quarter after eight." Kurt answered. "Do you need to be home soon?" he asked catching on to what Blaine was thinking.

"Not for a couple hours, it won't take me that long to get home." he said then stopped and thought for a second. "Would you be willing to give me a ride?" he asked sheepishly giving Kurt a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, your parents can't come and get you?" he asked curiously.

"No, their probably not home until much later." Blaine answered a bit sadly.

"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you like!" Kurt said cheerfully, if he read into Blaine's parental issues then he didn't say anything.

"I should get home and check on my sister." he said getting up to leave, as soon as he got up from the couch the room started to spin again. He tried not to let Kurt know but it might have been obvious when he fell over and gripped the side of the coffee table.

"I don't think you should be going anywhere for now!" Kurt said helping him back onto the couch. "You can stay here for tonight, I'll even sleep on the couch if you want to take my room." Kurt offered.

"Oh no, Kurt I can't ask you to do that!" Blaine protested.

"You don't have to, I'm doing it anyway." Kurt said. "I just need to ask my dad but I'm sure he'll be fine with it. He saw you when he came in and agreed you didn't look good." he explained. Blaine had never met Burt Hummel, he had only been to their house once before when Burt was at work and coming home from the Lima Bean Kurt would drop Blaine off before going home. He didn't know whether to be nervous or worried or some other feeling about meeting the father of his crush. Blaine wasn't left too long with his thoughts because soon Kurt was coming in through the door with who Blaine assumed was his dad behind him. He was a burly man, not who you would expect to be the caring father Kurt had talked about. He was wearing a flannel shirt with a puffy vest over top and a baseball cap, it reminded Blaine of something Finn would wear.

"He's alive!" the man said with a chuckle, Blaine laughed along with him.

"Dad this is Blaine, Blaine this is my dad." Kurt introduced them.

"Yes it's nice to finally have a face to put to the name I've been hearing so often lately." Burt said with a grin in Blaine's direction.

"Dad!" Kurt complained, but Blaine was still trying to process this information. Kurt had been talking about him, a lot? He soon realized Burt probably wanted him to say something.

"It's nice to finally meet you too sir. I'm sorry I'm not at my best at the moment." He said a bit sheepishly.

"Ah, don't apologize, and call me Burt. None of this sir nonsense, it makes me feel old." the man said waving his hand.

"Of course si- I mean Burt." Blaine corrected himself last minute.

"Well I'm going to go watch TV in my bedroom, nice to meet you Blaine. Kurt he can stay as long as he doesn't have anywhere to be. Holler if you need anything." he said getting up and headed up the stairs.

"Good night dad." Kurt called after him.

"Night bud!" he called back. "Night Blaine." he added a couple seconds later.

"Good night sir!" Blaine called back before he could stop himself.

"It's Burt!" he yelled back down the stairs.

"Right, sorry Burt!" Blaine yelled back. Burt just laughed, Blaine chuckling too. "You're dad's really cool!" Blaine said to Kurt.

"Cool wouldn't be the word I would use to describe him, but he's still pretty awesome." Kurt nodded. "Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"No, just sleep." Blaine said a yawn escaping him to prove it.

"Well you can head up to my room if you want, but you might want to call your sister or leave a message at home so they don't wonder where you are." Kurt said.

"I'm pretty comfy right here, if you could just toss me the phone I'll be good." Blaine said stretching out.

"Sure thing. I'll come back up later I'm just going to get ready for bed, don't worry if you fall asleep though I take a while." Kurt said handing him the phone and heading to the basement where Blaine assumed his room must be.

"Kay." Blaine said with a smile. He then dialed the number and waited, half hoping he could just leave a message. No such luck.

"Hello?" his sister asked.

"Hey Sammy it's me." Blaine said, exaggerating his voice a bit to sound a little more sick.

"Blaine! Where the hell are you?" She yelled.

"I got really sick at school, I'm staying over at a friends house." he explained quickly just wanting to go to sleep.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Kurt." he answered annoyed at the interrogation.

"Hmm. I don't know Kurt do I?" she asked mimicking his protective tone from a few weeks ago.

"Yes you do I've talked about him constantly over the past couple weeks." Blaine said with a sigh, nothing was ever easy when Samantha Anderson was involved.

"Oh that's right!" she exclaimed in mock surprise. "He's the only other gay guy at the school that you happen to be not-so-secretly in love with!"

"Listen Sam, I'm sick, nothing is going to happen I promise." he said.

"And why should I believe that?" she asked mischievously.

"For gods sake his dad is in the house!" Blaine said trying to get her to give up.

"And why should I believe _that_?" she asked again with the same expression.

"Uh, because I'm you're brother and you love me?" he pleaded hopefully.

"No, I don't think that's it." she said pretending to be thinking.

"Because I'll take you shopping as soon as I'm better?" he asked.

"Deal." she agreed. "Call me when you wake up tomorrow morning!" she said cheerfully.

"I will." he said rolling his eyes.

"Love you!" she cooed into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, give it a rest." Blaine muttered hanging up on his impossible sister and laying back down. He had every intention of staying awake to say goodnight to Kurt but either he fell asleep in record time or Kurt really did take forever to get ready because it never happened.

* * *

><p>He woke up very early the next morning, feeling a bit better but still not well enough to go to school. It was dark outside and there seemed to be no one else awake in the house so he assumed that it must be a stupid early hour. Sure enough when he checked the time on the stove in the kitchen it was blinking 4:53 and he knew this was AM. He refilled his water glass as quietly as possible and carried it back to the living room. He finished his water and closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep for a bit. It seemed every time he woke up he would feel a bit better, maybe by later that morning he would be well enough to go to school. Laying on the Hummel's couch his mind started to wander and he could feel himself becoming more and more awake, there was no chance of falling back asleep now. He considered calling his sister now as payback for their conversation the previous night but he didn't want to risk waking one of his parents. Him and his dad still didn't get along very well after all that happened two weeks ago. Blaine wished he had his iPod, if he just had music he could drift back off to sleep, or at least entertain himself for a little while. Lying on Kurt's couch, in the middle of Kurt's living room, in the middle of Kurt's house, with Kurt sleeping just one floor below him obviously his thought were going to include Kurt. He thought of how friendly Kurt had been acting the past couple weeks, the comment Mercedes made which he still wasn't sure he imagined when they thought he was asleep, and what his dad said about Kurt talking about him so much over the past couple days. He didn't want to get his hopes up only to be rejected but there was a certain pattern forming here and Blaine liked where it was going. Blaine certainly had more-than-friendly feeling for Kurt, how strong they were he wasn't sure but they were definitely there. Could it be possible Kurt felt the same? Blaine needed to find out and he needed to find out soon. Letting his mind wander a bit more, approaching the subject of glee clubs and even a bit of football and television before he heard a sleepy figure trudge up the stairs. Turning himself around he saw Kurt trudge into the kitchen, Blaine got up and followed him, giving up on the idea of sleep.<p>

"Hey." he said rubbing the nonexistent sleep from his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" Kurt asked.

"Nah I was up." Blaine said.

"You look like you're doing a bit better." Kurt noticed.

"Yeah, I'm not going to school, just to be safe but if you could give me a ride home that would be great." Blaine said hopefully.

"Yeah that's fine just let me get ready for school and I'll drop you off on my way." Kurt said with a smile which Blaine returned. Two pieces of toast popped from the toaster, Kurt retrieved them and spread some peanut butter on each, he then poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat down to eat his breakfast.

"I'm sorry, did you want something to eat?" Kurt asked.

"No I don't think I'd be able to stomach anything right now." Blaine said taking a seat beside Kurt at the small island in the middle of the cute little kitchen. Blaine much preferred the Hummel's small but cozy home to his larger but distant house. Even though his parents claimed to be having trouble with money Blaine knew they probably still had more than Kurt and his father, not that that meant anything. He was positive Kurt and his dad got along much better than him and his own father. Heck he was pretty sure he got along with Kurt's dad better than he did his own parents and he had only known the man a few hours. "You're up early." Blaine said trying to start conversation.

"I could say the same about you." Kurt said turning to Blaine with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sick and in someone else house, I think anyone would have trouble sleeping." he said with a shrug. Kurt nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Well I always get up at this time, I need quite a while to pick out my outfit and do my hair and I hate being rushed." Kurt explained. This time it was Blaine's turn to nod and hum. They sat in comfortable silence as Kurt finished his breakfast and eventually announced he was going to start getting ready, leaving Blaine alone. He yawned and realized now that his mind was pretty much blank he was still kind of tiered. He headed back to the couch and closed his eyes, wanting like last time to stay awake until Kurt was ready but just like last time he went out like a light.

He awoke not long after to the sound of the doorbell, he groggily wiped the real sleep from his eyes and went to answer it, not really thinking. Opening it he was greeted with the sight of a very confused looking Finn.

"Um, hey dude. Why are you here?" he asked giving Blaine a suspicious look.

"I was too sick and tiered to go home last night." he explained. "What about you, why are you here?" he asked feeling a bit confused himself.

"Me and Kurt carpool when I don't have football after school." Finn answered.

"Oh." Blaine said nodding awkwardly. There was a strange uncomfortable tension between the two boys which Blaine didn't understand because him and Finn had always gotten along so well in the past, not that Blaine had talked to him much but still.

"I guess I'll just go but you should know that I had Mercedes explain to me what she meant yesterday and I-" the taller boy started to say but he was interrupted by Kurt who had finished preparing himself for the day.

"Finn! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I totally forgot today was a carpool day!" he said sounding genuinely apologetic.

"That's okay, I see you're busy." he said nodding to Blaine awkwardly, the uncomfortable air returned. "I'll see you at school." he said and trudged off to his own car. Kurt stared after him with a confused look.

"Did it seem like he was acting strange to you?" he asked Blaine.

"I don't know, I guess." Blaine said with a shrug. Of course Finn had seemed a little weird but Blaine had just chalked that up to Finn being Finn.

"Hmm." Kurt gave a little noise of suspicion. "Well are you ready to go home or do you need anything else before we leave?" he asked in the caring tone that he'd been using practically the whole time Blaine was sick.

"Nah, I'll be fine you've done so much already." Blaine said.

"It's no problem," Kurt said with a shrug. "You're a friend, I'd do this for any of my good friends." Blaine knew these words were meant to reassure him but they didn't. Not that Blaine expected special treatment or anything, it's just he'd been trying to figure out Kurt's feelings for him and up until now he had believed maybe Kurt felt the same. Like Blaine was something more than a friend to Kurt, but obviously not.

"Shall we?" Blaine asked keeping his composure.

"Yes, let's shall!" Kurt said and lead Blaine out the door to his car.

* * *

><p>The ride over had been pleasant. They listened to songs they both enjoyed and made small talk, keeping it light. As Blaine suspected the drive over hadn't taken long and he was almost sad when he pointed out which house was his on the street. Kurt pulled in and turned to Blaine with a worried look.<p>

"You'll be all right?" he asked.

"Of course Kurt, I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've been sick, I'll probably just sleep the whole day." he said casually trying to reassure Kurt but he seemed to freak a bit.

"You have to make sure you eat a bit of something and drink plenty of water!" he instructed Blaine sternly.

"Don't worry Kurt, I'm always home alone when I'm sick. I'm used to it." he said not knowing the effect his words would have.

"Wait, your home _alone?"_ Kurt answered voice raising with an emotion Blaine couldn't quite understand.

"Yeah." Blaine dragged his answer out cautiously.

"You can't stay home alone when your as sick as you have been! I mean if you just had a headache or something it wouldn't matter much but you looked like you were on deaths door yesterday." Kurt insisted.

"Kurt, it's okay. I'm used to it, really, I don't mind." he protested weakly but it was no use, Kurt was quite stubborn.

"No, I'm staying here with you. No one should be home alone when they're really sick." Kurt told him shutting off his engine and crossing his arms.

"Kurt you really don't have to do this I don't want you to miss any school." Blaine pleaded but really knew where this conversation would end up. When it came to Kurt, arguing would do nothing.

"It won't hurt my grades to miss a day and I'll be glad to get away from Karofsky and the rest of the neanderthals that run that school for a day." Kurt said his expression turning sour near the end of his sentence. "Besides, we won't be doing anything interesting in glee with Mr. Shue home sick, he probably has the same thing you do." he added after a bit more cheerfully. There was only one more argument Blaine could think of.

"I don't want to get you sick." he said weakly but he knew he had lost... or won. It's not like he would mind the idea of Kurt taking care of him all day what with his crush turning into something more and the possibility of those feelings being reciprocated. Sure enough Kurt gave him a look of friendly annoyance and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Blaine, I never get sick." he stated it as if it were the most obvious thing ever and Blaine felt as if there was an obvious "duh" hanging at the end silently.

"Of course you don't." Blaine said with a defeated sigh, although on the inside he was secretly quite pleased.

"Come on." Kurt said getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger side to open the door for Blaine who stumbled out and let Kurt guide him to the front door.

"There's a key under the bush." Blaine said gesturing to the moderately sized potted plant next to the door. He watched as Kurt struggled a bit to lift the heavy load before he pulled out the small key, fit it into the lock, and let them both into his home.

"All right, you go upstairs and get into bed and I'll bring you soup and tea." Kurt said to Blaine who let out a series of coughs before nodding and trudging up the stairs to collapse in his bed. He lay on his back staring up at the ceiling feeling his eye lids getting heavier and heavier, before long he was out cold like many times the previous day.

* * *

><p>He could feel himself stirring, noises of birds and the occasional car coming from outside. He could smell fresh air, which meant someone opened a window. <em>Someone opened a window?<em> He suddenly remembered everything that happened in his half-sleep state this morning and opened his eyes to look around. Sure enough the window on the far side of his room was open with the blinds pulled up to let in the sun; Kurt must have done this at some point. It was a good idea too because the early November air was quite refreshing for someone who was so stuffed up. Speaking of Kurt, Blaine looked around and saw him sitting in the desk chair reading a magazine Blaine had laying on his nightstand that weekend; he hadn't noticed Blaine was awake yet.

"Hey." Blaine said, his voice hoarse and his throat sore.

"You're awake!" Kurt said with a smile. "I was considering waking you soon, I know it can be hard to sleep at night when you've napped all day, but a lot of the time your body needs tons of sleep when you're sick so I decided against it."

"Thanks." Blaine said sitting up and stretching.

"I think your soup's cold though." Kurt added with a laugh. Blaine chuckled, pleased when he didn't have to stop to hack and cough.

"It's okay." he assured the other boy with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Still sick but nothing compared to yesterday." Blaine replied.

"Good." Kurt said with a nod. "I'm just going to reheat your soup, I'll be back in a couple minutes." he said and left the room, grabbing a bowl Blaine hadn't noticed before on his way out. Blaine grabbed his guitar and started to strum out random patterns and melodies to pass the time. There wasn't much time to pass of course, Kurt was back with the bowl of hot soup after only a couple minutes.

"I just stuck it in the microwave- hey, I didn't know you played the guitar!" he said enthusiastically, putting the soup on Blaine's night stand.

"Well I do." Blaine said with a smile.

"Play something I would know." Kurt said grinning and bouncing a little like he did when he found out Mr. Shue's plans for the mash-ups last week.

"I don't know any show tunes." he said, mostly serious as he didn't really know what else Kurt liked to listen to. The boy just rolled his eyes and gave Blaine a judging look.

"I don't _only _listen to show tunes you know." he said defensively.

"Sorry, sorry." he apologized quickly. "What else do you know then?" he asked looking at Kurt expectantly.

"Got any Beatles in your repertoire?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Blaine was surprised but impressed none the less. He thought for a second before remembering one of the first songs he had learned, he quickly started to pluck out the melody and it came back to him pretty quickly. "Ah." Kurt nodded appreciatively, recognizing the melody of Blackbird straight away. "A personal favourite of mine." he said before opening his mouth to sing the song. Blaine was blown away by the passion and clarity of his voice, Do Rae Mi had been good but this was so much more serious and moving. He watched Kurt carefully as he sang with a small smile on his face, Blaine didn't join in. For one he was sick, but mostly he was so entranced by the beauty of Kurt's voice, and him in general. He loved his voice, loved the way his teeth seemed to disappear and an unseen glint of joy was sparkling in his eyes. Blaine loved him.

_Love! Blaine loved Kurt!_

All the emotions he had been trying to figure out over the past few weeks boiled down and he had nothing but certainty for what he was feeling. It is love! Blaine Anderson was one hundred percent in love with Kurt Hummel! People described realizing something like this like being punched in the gut; Blaine was pretty sure it was more like being run over by a train. He stared at the boy who was still singing the last verse of the song, his hands thankfully playing the guitar on autopilot. They were sitting next to each other on the bed and Blaine was suddenly aware of how close they were. His heart started racing and he got incredibly nervous, but all logic was blinded by love and as the song ended he leaned in with the intent of connecting their lips. His eyes closed as he was just centimeters from the other boys mouth, he could feel his hot breath on his face as he opened his mouth and started speaking.

"Wait, no!" Kurt said ripping his head back and heading to the other side of the room to pace frantically.

"Kurt it's okay-" Blaine started to say as he felt now like the elephants that train must have been carrying were stomping on his heart, but Kurt cut him off.

"No, it's not okay. I'm so sorry, you're going to hate me, you probably do hate me! Oh dammit, why is this so confusing?" Kurt rambled, turning to hysterics. "I can't, I'm sorry. I-I want to... I think, but not now! I mean I do have some feelings for you but you're the first gay guy I've met and I just assumed they would go away but they didn't and now I'm worried because I've never been in a relationship and we're good friends and I'm just _sure _I'll mess this up horribly." He said still pacing and tears beginning to be audible through his frantic worries.

"It's okay Kurt, I've never been in a relationship either. Maybe we can learn from each other?" he suggested weakly knowing it was his last shot at this idea that turned out to be a horrible mistake. God, _why _couldn't he control himself?

"No. I'm sorry Blaine, maybe if you had asked me in a couple months things would be different but I just can't do this now." he said sternly but not harshly, still it broke Blaine's heart to be rejected.

"Can we still be friends?" Blaine managed to croak weakly. Kurt stared at him for a minute before smiling and nodding.

"Sure." he said even if he didn't sound sure himself. "I'm going to go now, truthfully it'll be too awkward to stay but can we forget this happened and go back to normal tomorrow?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, but he knew things wound never be the same. At least not for him.

* * *

><p>Blaine stayed home the next day. He wasn't really feeling sick but he just needed a day to recover from yesterday, to make sure he didn't break down or freak out as soon as he saw Kurt's face. He needed some time to wallow in his tears and regret before putting on a confident mask and returning to the real world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have trouble ending these things! <strong>

**This is longer than expected, this chapter sort of got away from me.**

**I saw the first preview for "Big Brother" and I have one thing to say; can they be any more vague?** **Seriously!**

**I actually haven't started writing "Furt" yet but I can tell you what it's about! Of course Blaine can't let his feelings get in the way of a show and he has to be a big boy and go to the Hudmel wedding where he might not know how to take "no" for an answer... in the most dapper and respectful way possible!**

**Oh and thanks _anonymous klaine lover_ for your suggestion! I'm pretty sure I'll use it even if it might not be the main theme of the chapter! **

**On that note I LOVE suggestions guys! And any feedback, good or bad as long as you're nice about it! :) So basically I'm begging for reviews... but I seriously love you guys!**

**Until next time...  
><strong>


	8. Episode 8: Furt

**AH! Glee comes back tomorrow! I'm so so so so so so SOOOO excited! Can't wait to see what happened to Quinn and Matt Bomer as Blaine's brother! YEAH! :D**

**Anyway! Sorry this is later than usual but my goal was to get this out before Easter (not for any particular reason *cough*NightReaderTillDawn*cough*) and that was half kinda successful! (It's Easter Monday!) I have a life! Now that skating is over I've freed up about 10 extra hours a week so hopefully that'll make things easier! Especially since I've started writing a new story... (two new stories actually)**

**About the new story! I proposed 5 ideas then decided to write something completely different! I will probably still write the others but I have a crossover thing that I'm writing and it's actually so much fun! :D I'll try not to let it get in the way of this though.**

**One last thing! Who has heard of "Ben Folds Five"? It's a band and I'm wondering if they're neglected enough to be considered a neglected artist. I have no story line for NON but I have been thinking of music! :P None of my friends have heard of them so I'm thinking I'll get away with using their music!**

**Thanks for reading and if you got all the way to here you get a virtual Redvine! (which I have recently discovered I will never eat because I'm allergic to them! :()**

**Sincerely,**

**TheShrimpyGleek**

**(I don't know why that was so formal! :P)**

* * *

><p><span>Furt<span>

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Kurt squealed suddenly running up to Blaine who had been very deep in thought. Things had gone pretty much back to normal after Blaine's mistake, at least it seemed that way. They didn't avoid each other and there weren't any unusual amount of awkward pauses between them. Of course Blaine still had feelings for Kurt, but he knew that being Kurt's friend is better than having the boy hate him. He could control himself and be mature about his feelings and maybe Kurt will become comfortable with the idea of a relationship and something will happen. He held onto this little sliver of hope that he hadn't been totally rejected, Kurt had said "if it had been a few months later" so he was clinging to that bit of opportunity. Right now though, he was just wondering why Kurt looked like he was going to explode with excitement.

"What? What? What?" Blaine said, laughing a little. Kurt's happiness was very contagious.

"My dad proposed to Carole and I get to plan the wedding!" he practically singed. He let out a little squeak and jumped up and down, Blaine was now laughing more enthusiastically.

"Wow Kurt, that's great!" Blaine cheered. He had heard that Kurt's dad was dating Finn's mom but he didn't know how serious they were. He suddenly realized that that would make Kurt and Finn step-brothers and he wondered if that was the reason Finn had been acting a bit strange lately.

"That's not the best part!" Kurt chirped giving Blaine a glowing grin. "My dad wants great music so I've decided that the glee club is going to be the entertainment."

"Wow that's great!" Blaine said, he was aware this meant that he would not only be attending the wedding but also that he would be preforming there in front of everyone. He wasn't some solo-crazy diva (that was Rachel's job) but he had to admit, he had missed being in the spotlight since joining New Directions. This would be the perfect chance to preform a song without feeling like he was hogging mic time considering there would have to be performances the whole night and he was sure everyone would get a chance to sing something.

"So I'm going to have to choose a whole colour scheme, I'm the wedding planner you know, and I'm thinking russet and coniac. Now I have many plans, I've been planning weddings for a very long time, but I would love to get a second opinion if you're up for it! Oh, and we'll need a group number to kick things off. I haven't even begun to think of performance schedules and table cloths and we'll have to get dresses and tuxes for all of us." Kurt rambled on, explaining to Blaine many complicated plans in extreme detail. If he were being honest, Blaine would admit he didn't know what the hell he was talking about half the time but he loved to watch the way Kurt's eyes lit up and he gestured dramatically as he explained the whole thing. He was having so much fun just watching Kurt he didn't notice the burly figure come up behind them and violently shove them against the lockers. Karofsky walked by sneering at them.

"Would you give it a rest!" Blaine shouted, his anger building up and rushing out like a broken dam.

"Oh I'm sorry, you got a problem fairy?" the bully spat venomously turning on him and closing in so Blaine was practically backed up against the locker. Still, Blaine held his ground and looked the larger boy straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I do. I have a problem with you always singling us out and beating on us for no reason!" he shouted as a small crowd began to form around the fight.

"Oh I have reasons!" Karofsky said with a disgusted look. "I don't like you lady-boys wandering around free to spread your rainbow pride where ever you want." he jeered as Blaine clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. A fight with Karofsky would not be an equal match, so Blaine really needed to be smart about this and try not to let his anger control his actions.

"Well maybe if you just ignored us like most of the other people at this school it wouldn't bother you." Blaine said feeling the anger rise up in him and start to blur his common sense.

"Blaine calm down." Kurt said placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder which he just shrugged off angrily.

"Better listen to your boyfriend homo, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now would we?" Karofsky said in a mocking tome with a cruel smirk on his face. Whether it was the fact Karofsky had brought up a touchy subject from the previous week, or just all of Blaine's rage boiling down to that point, he didn't know. It all happened very fast, Blaine lunging himself at Karofsky and punching him square in the face. The boy luckily wasn't expecting it and seemed a little surprised at how strong Blaine was but that confusion only lasted long enough for Blaine to gently shove Kurt out of the way of the next punch as Karofsky came down on him hard. He used all the training from boxing he could remember, he kept moving, protected his face and even got a couple other good punches in but eventually with no rules strength would win out and Karofsky had Blaine pinned up against the locker.

"Still got a problem with me now gay boy?" Karofsky said so close Blaine could smell the cheeseburger on his breath.

"I've been beat up before, I'm not afraid of getting hit." Blaine sneered boldly even if that was a gigantic lie. He was terrified at the moment and he was hoping Karofsky wouldn't call his bluff with so many people around. He hoped wrong, but right before his face was about to get pounded in a figure came in and grabbed Karofsky, another figure grabbing him as well, separating them. Sam was fighting with Karofsky who was still throwing punches. Blaine winced as the blonde boy got hit in eye pretty hard. Blaine struggled against Mike, who was holding him back, forgetting about how close to a beating he had been earlier and just wanting to help his friend.

"Hey!" Puck shouted stepping in between the two boys and throwing his arms open. "Cut the crap, all of you!" he yelled looking from Karofsky to Sam to Blaine. Calming down a bit Blaine could see Kurt standing next to Tina, both of whom looked very shaken and close to tears, and he instantly regretted letting his anger get the best of him. Karofsky gave Sam one last shove before storming off down the hall, the crowd parting in the middle to let him through.

"Go on!" Puck addressed the crowd "Nothing to see here! Go back to your daily lives!" he said ushering people along. "Scram or else!" he yelled at the last couple stragglers still trying to listen in on their gossip.

"You okay?" Sam asked Blaine.

"For the most part." he shrugged checking his lip to see if it was bleeding, it was. "How 'bout you?" he asked not liking the look of the other boy's eye.

"I'll live." Sam shrugged.

"Thanks." Blaine said offering a somewhat deformed smile.

"Don't mention it." Sam said returning the smile in his own one eyed way.

"As awesome as that was you probably shouldn't do that in the middle of the hallway during school hours." Puck said.

"I'm just so sick of Karofsky picking on me and Kurt just because we're gay." he said leaning his head against the locker and shutting his eyes.

"I can't say we understand, but we are here to help you." Mike said sympathetically.

"Thanks but I really don't want any more people to get beat up because of me." Blaine said. The rest nodded and stood there in a semi-awkward silence as Blaine stared at the floor. A couple moments passed before Mike spoke up again.

"So..." he said and Blaine looked up. "You and Kurt?" he asked. Blaine looked around and realized Kurt must have left with Tina and the rest of the crowd before giving a frustrated sigh.

"No." he said sternly.

"But you do like him." Puck said, this was not a question.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked sadly.

"It kind of is dude." Sam said with a small smile.

"Just go for it, I'm sure he's as crazy about you as you are him." Mike said. Blaine shook his head,

"Last week, I tried to kiss him, and he completely freaked out." Blaine muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Tough break man." Puck said.

"Hey at least you guys are still friends and nothing's awkward between you." Sam offered optimistically. Blaine was glad these guys would listen and actually talk about this stuff. He'd usually end up dumping stuff like this on his sister but she had been very distant lately and he was feeling kind of lonely.

"Yeah." he muttered just before the bell for class rang and everyone went to class, even Puck surprisingly. He must have actually been taking the whole probation thing seriously.

* * *

><p>Blaine went home and was relieved his parents weren't home, not that that was very unusual. At his first high school he started coming home with bruises not too long before the dance that made him transfer to Dalton and he knew they would be very worried if he started coming home beaten again. He carried his back pack up to his room and unpacked his books before wandering downstairs to grab a snack. His head was stuck in the fridge when re realized there was one other thing he may have to worry about.<p>

"Of course you would go straight for the food without saying hi!" Samantha said sounding normal. It didn't seem like she had seen his face.

"Well I am a teenage boy contrary to popular belief." he said as evenly as he could while still keeping his head in the fridge.

"Are you okay?" she asked. That was the annoying thing about Sam; no matter how hard you tried to hide something she would always find it.

"Yeah, I'm great." he said nodding his head even though she could only see the back of it. Blaine could hear her opening a cupboard and filling a glass with water from the tap then sitting down at the breakfast bar. There was quite a long pause where Blaine just kept his head inside the fridge and he was sure his sister was going to catch on soon.

"Blaine?" she asked carefully, well here it comes.

"Yeah?" he said trying to sound innocent.

"Why are you trying to give yourself frostbite?" she asked obviously figuring something was up.

"Oh, you know. I'm just... hot." he said struggling to come up with an excuse.

"Show me your face." she said all questioning gone from her voice and replaced with stern scepticism. Blaine sighed and turned around; he couldn't stay in the fridge forever.

"Oh my god!" she gasped and rushed over to him. "What happened? Who did this to you? I _will_ go get my baseball bat! _No one _can mess with my little brother and get away with it!" she said anger rising and her fist clenched.

"Okay first of all, I'm two years older even if your about the same height." he said annoyed. "And second of all you can't hunt anyone down with any weapons because I started the fight that caused this." he admitted a little shamefully.

"Oh so I suppose you just attacked a random guy unprovoked because you can't control your violent mood swings." she said sarcastically.

"A guy was calling me and Kurt some names and shoving us around, I just snapped." he said sheepishly. Looking back on it Blaine wasn't proud of what he had done, he _was _proud of sticking up for himself and Kurt but he never liked to resort to violence. Samantha sighed and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Have you tried talking to the teachers or principal?" she asked in a tone that suggested she didn't believe it would make a difference anymore than Blaine did.

"They all know." he said bitterly. "It's just the same as my first school, a couple are nice about it but no one actually cares." he finished coldly. She made a noise of disgust. One of the things that had upset her the most about his first school was that everyone knew about the bullying that was going on and no one had tried to stop it.

"There has to be something we can do; it will only get worse." she muttered trying to think. "It can't end up like your first school." she stated determined to make that true.

"Well there is a very big difference from my first school." he said with a smile and she gave him a questioning look. "I have friends who can help." he explained and Samantha's face broke into a grin as well.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, don't act so surprised!" he said pretending to be offended. "The guy who I was fighting with had me pinned against the wall and a group of guys from glee helped defend me." he stated proudly.

"Well your right, that is a good difference." she said nodding happily at this new information.

"Now, I really am very hungry so I'm going to get a snack from the convenience store. Want to come?" he asked.

"You're paying right?" she asked quizzically.

"I guess." he sighed reluctantly. "I don't see why, you have more money than me from all your babysitting."

"Don't get your boxers in a twist little guy." she said patting his head while he stared ahead unamused. She turned and walked out of the kitchen. "Well aren't you coming?" she said popping her head through the door.

"I don't know, you're being really mean." he pretended to be hurt.

"Awww poor baby!" she pouted before setting her face in a smirk. "I'm your sister, deal with it!" then she ran out the door.

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine was sitting in the choir room with Kurt, Finn and Burt. Kurt had practically begged him to come saying that trying to teach two uncoordinated buffoons to dance would drive him insane unless he had someone to help.<p>

"Thank you all for attending the Kurt Hummel wedding dance seminar." Kurt announced while Finn and Burt seemed to be preparing themselves.

"Wait, why is Blaine here?" Finn asked confused.

"Moral support." Blaine stated simply and Kurt flashed him a smile before continuing.

"Dad, you're going to have to pull off the first dance with Carol and if uncle Andy's fortieth birthday party was any indication, you're going to need some work." he said giving his dad a look and Blaine couldn't help but crack a smile.

"What are you talking about? My moves were great okay, it was the damn sangria." Burt muttered defensively and Blaine had to hold in a chuckle. He loved the dynamic between Kurt and his father, something Blaine would never have himself.

"We dance to the beat not to the words." Kurt said as if he was speaking to a small child while Burt was still spluttering unconvincing excuses for his bad dancing. Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the room where he gave him a quick lesson and, once Burt had gotten the hang of it let, him off on his own much to the excitement of the older man.

"My feet are moving and there's music, that's dancing." Burt was saying and Blaine let out a small laugh. This quickly vanished when Finn nervously asked if they could shut the door saying "he wasn't comfortable with people watching". Blaine stiffened and waited for Kurt's sassy come back but he must not of got it.

"What do you mean you dance in front of a thousand people at regionals." Finn reluctantly took Kurt's hand and it was this unfortunate moment Karofsky chose to walk by and make a rude gesture. Blaine's blood boiled. Burt had also seen this.

"What the hell was that?" he asked angrily.

"It's nothing dad." Kurt said quickly.

"That wasn't nothing, that guy was making fun of you! What the hell is his name?" he pried.

"Tell him Kurt." Finn urged quietly, but Burt still heard him.

"Tell me what?" the man asked his voice full of concern.

"You should Kurt." Blaine encouraged and everyone looked at him. Burt's face suddenly seemed to realize something.

"Wait, you're also gay right?" he asked. Not judging or anything, just asking. Blaine nodded. "Is that how you got that black eye?" he asked anger flashing in his eyes again.

"Technically yes." Blaine started to explain but that's all Burt needed to hear. He was storming out the door.

"We are taking this up with the principal." he growled furiously. Blaine stiffened, he knew a visit to the principal would do more damage than help. So did the other two boys in the room it appeared because Finn looked back and forth from the door to Blaine and Kurt ran to stop his dad.

"No, dad! That won't do any good." Kurt quickly tried to reason.

"He's right Burt the principal can't do anything without proof and no one can prove that Karofsky was the one to punch Blaine." Finn added.

"And even if we could I was sort of the one to start it physically so I'd get in more trouble." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"No, he shoved us into the lockers before insulting us so I'd say he started it." Kurt turned to Blaine hoping he would stop blaming himself for things.

"Yeah but I still threw the first punch." Blaine muttered a bit more sternly.

"Okay enough." Burt cut in and looked around to the three nervous boys. "Fine, I won't take this up with the principal only because I know you boys have lots of friends in glee to look after you, but if he lays so much as a finger on any of you I want you to tell me so that we can find a way to get him expelled or hopefully arrested." the man said gruffly, still angry. The other three boys nodded and waited for somebody to say something. "Well I think we should finish this dance lesson at home after school." Burt suggested wisely and once again all the other boys did was nod so he left, giving Kurt a pat on the shoulder as he went. Finn left almost as soon as Burt was gone, not saying anything to the other two boys who just stood in silence.

"Well I have some wedding plans to attend to." Kurt said breaking the silence. "I'll see you later Blaine." he said giving him another smile and leaving. Suddenly a song popped into his head and he wandered over to the piano. Gently playing and singing the song he came up with an idea and quickly ran home to find sheet music.

* * *

><p>A few days later after everybody had had dance lessons and the songs had all been rehearsed it was time for the Husdon-Hummel wedding. The New Directions were all in the back of the church waiting for the music to start so they could sing and dance their way down the isle. Blaine had not gotten a solo for this song so he wasn't really nervous, he was however nervous about what he planned to sing later and how a certain someone would react. He didn't have much time to worry because soon he was oo-ing and ah-ing up to the front of the church. Burt did a very funny dance that showed Kurt hadn't been able to teach him all that much, and after Carole came down the isle looking stunning in her dress. After the song and some touching speeches, everyone was to head to the reception hall for the food and entertainment part where the New Directions would preform for five hours straight, each taking turns singing for the crowd.<p>

First off Mr. Shue preformed the song for Burt and Carole's first dance after which Finn gave a speech and a toast. It wasn't until he was saying he had the club prepare a song that Blaine remembered their plan to thanks Kurt. He was able to forget about his nerves for a while and join the guys in singing "Just The Way You Are" he even got to dance with Kurt for a moment before he was whisked away by Mercedes. After he had calmed down from the shock Kurt gave his speech to his parents which was cheerful and heartwarming. Rachel preformed a song by Feist (she had insisted she go first) followed by an upbeat song Blaine didn't recognize preformed by Tina. Before he knew it he was walking up to the stage to preform his song.

"Hi everyone." he said into the mic nervously. "Thanks for letting me come to the wedding, I know I haven't been part of the club for very long so this is great!" he took a deep breath feeling everyone's eyes on him. "This song is for everyone here who is in love." he finished, looking directly at Kurt so he knew this song was for him. If not, Blaine's anxiety would be over nothing. He had decided to go for a very simple arrangement, just him and the piano.

"_My gift is my song  
>And this one's for you."<em>

He could hear a lot of people whisper excitedly as they recognized the song and Blaine once again looked at Kurt who didn't seem to be showing any emotion at all.

"_And you can tell everybody  
>That this is your song.<br>It may be quite simple but  
>Now that it's done.<em>

Hope you don't mind,I hope you don't mind  
>That I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is now you're in the world."

By this point Blaine had thrown himself into the music and let his emotion pour out. He wondered if anyone would pick up on what he was doing. Obviously most of the New Directions would figure it out but he hadn't even considered if any of Kurt or Finn's relatives were homophobic. Well, it was too late to back out now.

"_Sat on the roof  
>And I kicked off the moss.<br>Well some of these verses  
>Well they, they got me quite cross.<br>But the sun's been kind  
>While I wrote this song.<em>

_It's for people like you_  
><em>That keep it turned on.<em>

_So excuse me forgetting,_  
><em>But these things I do.<em>  
><em>You see I've forgotten<em>  
><em>If they're green or they're blue.<em>  
><em>Anyway the thing is,<em>  
><em>What I really mean,<em>  
><em>Yours are the sweetest eyes<em>  
><em>I've ever seen."<em>

The last few lines were Blaine's favourite and he made sure to sing them directly to Kurt. Kurt's eyes were definitely the most beautiful eyes Blaine had ever seen, even if he couldn't tell whether they were green or blue.

"_And you can tell everybody  
>That this is your song.<br>It may be quite simple,but  
>Now that it's done.<em>

_I hope you don't mind,I hope you don't mind_  
><em>That I put down in words<em>  
><em>How wonderful life is now you're in the world!"<em>

He finished the song and the applause of the crowd brought him back to quickly tried to judge Kurt's reaction but the boy had perfected the art of showing nothing and he had to leave the stage to let other people perform. He slowly made his way through the crowd being stopped by a lot of people complimenting him and asking him questions. There was a particularly clingy old woman who called Blaine "pumpkin" and kept trying to pinch his cheeks but he eventually got away in the politest way possible and found Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, what'd you think of the song?" he asked nervously getting straight to the point. It was kind of strange that before the first time Kurt shot him down he had less nerves than now, maybe because he has been acting on impulse and this was planned, he had time to build up expectations.

"Oh hey Blaine! It was great, I didn't know you could sing like that." he said casually.

"Thanks, but I wasn't really talking about my vocal performance but more about the, um... the emotional side." Blaine struggled to get out the last part of the sentence.

"KURTIEPIE!" a shrill female voice chirped from somewhere behind him.

"Oh god!" Kurt huffed in annoyance and a slight bit of horror.

"KURTSIE WERTSIE!" the voice trilled again and Kurt looked around frantically.

"Who is-" Blaine started to ask confused before Kurt cut him off.

"It's my cousin Elaine, we grew up together and she can be a little bit too enthusiastic." Kurt said and then was engulfed in a hug. "About everything!" he mouthed to Blaine. Elaine was about their age with thick golden hair and sparking green eyes, she was wearing a huge grin with sparkling white teeth. Kurt was holding her at arms length while she hopped up and down and made that little squeal noise that girls make when they're excited. (and guys do to but they won't admit it)

"Oh my gosh it's been way too long!" she trilled again.

"Yeah." Kurt said not quite as excitedly as Elaine, but sincere none the less.

"What's up? How have you been?" she asked.

"Well you know, same old same old." he shrugged.

"Yeah, you still singing, still cheer leading?" she asked with a smile and a nod.

"Singing yes but I dropped out of cheerios; to much stress!" Kurt said casually, but this was something Blaine hadn't known.

"You were on the cheerios?" he asked in probably a way that was less than polite and more shocked.

"Oh my gosh, who's this? I'm Elaine I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, well I suppose Kurt should have introduced me, are you a friend of his from school?" she asked quickly shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I'm in glee." Blaine muttered, feeling the need to explain himself under Elaine's intense gaze.

"Wait, was that you singing just a couple songs ago?" she asked with astonishment.

"Yeah, that was me!" Blaine said with a small laugh.

"Wow, you're amazing! Like, really good." she nodded her hair bouncing around and giving off the smell of coconut, which Blaine found odd.

"Sorry, aunt Sharon is calling me over I've got to go. I may be stuck there a while, why don't you two chat?" Kurt suggested them wandered over slowly to the old woman who had been pinching cheeks before.

"That woman can go on forever!" Elaine said shaking her head.

"I know, she caught me in a story a few minutes ago and just barley made it out alive." Blaine joked which cause Elaine to giggle.

"So, how long have you and Kurt been going out?" she asked casually. Blaine froze.

"Oh, we're not-" he started to explain but she realized her mistake and looked very apologetic.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed!" she blurted out. "That was wrong of me." she said with a frown.

"Don't worry about it." he said brushing it off, wasn't the first time that had happened.

"So who was the song for then?" she asked curiously before retreating again. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm just wondering."

"Well..." he muttered feeling stupid. "It was for Kurt actually." she gave him a shocked and confused look.

"Okay, I'm missing something." she said raising an eyebrow in a very Kurt-like fashion.

"Well, I really like him but last time I tried to tell him he rejected me. Luckily nothing has been weird between us and he never said he didn't like me, just that it wasn't the right time." he explained sadly and she nodded.

"Kurt isn't afraid of much, but one of his biggest fears is that he's scared of hurting the people he cares about. He's worried that starting a relationship will change your friendship and will end in a nasty break up causing both of you to get hurt. Most importantly he thinks it will be his fault because he's never been in a real relationship before." she stated.

"But that's crazy! I know we could make it and work out any problems if he took the chance." Blaine said shaking his head. "He told me he really liked me and that he would like to have a relationship sometime, but he's not completely sure of his feelings. I just wish he could see that I care so much for him and will never hurt him." Blaine said, talking more to himself than to Elaine anymore.

"I think if you told him exactly what you just told me than he might see reason." Elaine said giving him an encouraging smile. Blaine stopped and thought about it for a minute. He hadn't really told Kurt his feelings, at least not in words. Maybe she was right.

"Thanks." Blaine said weakly, not really paying attention to their conversation.

"Well I'm going to talk to that guy with the mohawk who's been shooting me looks all night." she said getting up from the table they had sat down at. "Good luck Blaine. I can tell you're a great guy; you and Kurt deserve to be happy." she gave him a small hug before running off to talk to Puck. Blaine was still trying to figure out what he was going to say when Kurt walked back over to him.

"Sorry about that, anyway what were we talking about before all the interruptions?" Kurt asked.

"Look Kurt I know you're scared of what could happen in a relationship but I care too much about you to let either of us get hurt. That song was for you and I was hoping you would realize that to save me this awkward conversation but here it goes. I think that me and you could make it through anything because we are not nasty people and we care about each other. Just take a chance on me and I promise only good things will become of it." Blaine blurted out in one long ramble as if he thought Kurt would stop listening if he took his time. Surprisingly Kurt was smiling.

"I know that song was for me and I loved it. Talk to me later about where you're taking me on our first date." he said somewhat smugly and then leaned in to give Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek. He then skipped away to leave Blaine staring after him dumbfounded. He had known all along but apparently decided he was going to make Blaine suffer, oddly this made Blaine fall in love with him even more. He then realized the second part of what he said and he couldn't help but do a little victory dance. He would make this the perfect date then he would ask Kurt to be his boyfriend. It would all work out perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Why can't I end these things?<strong>

**Oh well, I hoped you liked it and I don't really have any preview but obviously next chapter is sectionals and Blaine will take Kurt out on their first date!**

**I got a tumblr, check it out but I don't actually have much up there! If you guys want me to put anything related to here or just anything go ahead and let me know! My tumblr is the same as this! (TheShrimpyGleek)**

**Until next time! **


	9. Sorry!

***If this isn't the last chapter so far just skip this***

**If this is the last chapter PLEASE READ!**

Hi guys!

I hate to do this but I figure you deserve to know what's going on! I'm putting this story on hold for a bit. My teachers have started to pile up on homework and I'm super busy especially since we just started a giant project. I know that I may be able to get chapters out every two to three weeks but I'd rather take a break and build up a little collection of written chapters so that when I come back to writing I'll be able to post them every week as planned. I might try to start posting again the week after the season finale but I know I'll definitely start posting before the summer.

Sorry to anyone who was hoping for a chapter and then got this saying I'm not posting for a long time but hopefully my writing will be really good when I come back! :)

I may post some one shots or drabbles or something just so that you guys don't totally loose interest but please just leave this story in your alerts and ignore it for a while because like I promised I'm not going to give up on it!

I'll still be able to PM so don't worry about that (if you were worried) I just might not answer for a couple days or something! :P

If you have any questions or just want to talk feel free to drop a review or send me a PM anytime! :)

Thanks so much for reading guys, sorry for doing this to you!

TheShrimpyGleek


	10. Episode 9: Special Education

**Hey everyone I'm back! If you're still reading this after that awful wait I'm giving you a virtual hug of forgiveness! Let's get on with it shall we?  
><strong>

**Here's what you missed on HOW BLAINE ANDERSON CHANGED THEIR LIVES! (Not as catchy...) Blaine's dad outed him accidentally after Rocky Horror and then he became friends with Kurt. He started seriously crushing on Kurt and tried to kiss him when he was sick but Kurt was not ready for a relationship so Blaine sand him a song and gave a rambely speech to try and convince him. Kurt agreed to go on a date with Blaine and it's also sectionals! :D And that's what you missed on HOW BLAINE ANDERSON CHANGED THEIR LIVES!**

* * *

><p><span>Special Education<span>

It turns out Blaine picked about the worst week to plan a date. Of course Kurt had offered to plan it out but Blaine had insisted he do it which was causing troubles with everything going on. Sectionals was coming up and the entire glee club was stressing, it's not like Blaine would be getting a solo, only Rachel and Finn get songs during the competitions, but he still wanted to do well. On top of that his teachers had all decided this was the week they were going to overload him with homework and tests to study for. Blaine was a very good student, he had to be coming from Dalton, but he really didn't feel like spending hours at his desk writing out equations and reading from his text books. He had talked to Mercedes and Tina hoping that maybe they could give him a couple of tips on how to woo Kurt but they had just basically giggled and started asking questions about the status of their relationship which Blaine couldn't really answer if he wanted to. Kurt seemed to be avoiding Blaine, keeping conversations short and mostly just sending quick texts. Blaine didn't know what this meant and it was worrying him a bit but he had to trust Kurt. He had given the huge speech on them being able to work and not hurting each other, and he had to believe it.

He didn't want to do just another dinner and movie date because this was Kurt and Kurt deserved something really extra special. They had discussed those cheesy romantic comedies enough for Blaine to know that Kurt loved thoughtful gestures to express feelings. He took quite a while planning it out but eventually he decided it was perfect. He would pick Kurt up from his house on a Saturday afternoon, they would have a picnic lunch in the park (somewhere secluded so neither of them would worry) then he would take Kurt to a community theatre production of _The Sound Of Music _and finish off the night by asking him to be his boyfriend. He triple checked the plan in his head to make sure nothing could go wrong and when he was confident it was good he sent Kurt a text.

_I'll pick you up at noon next sat. Sound good? -B_

He got a reply quickly, which was normal for Kurt as he was very attached to his phone.

_Sounds awesome! Can't wait! :) -K_

Blaine's stomach did a little flip flop. It was weird, he never used to get nervous around Kurt, they were friends and they had fun spending time together. This whole thing was a bit scary to Blaine. Sure he had been on a few dates with some girls before he came out and even a couple casual dates with a friend before the Sadie Hawkins dance but he had never felt under any pressure to make a good impression. He supposed it was silly to worry about impressions since him and Kurt had been good friends for about a month and he had already tried to kiss the boy but Blaine's mind never worked quite rationally when Kurt was involved.

It turns out Mr. Shue had decided to showcase some other talents in the group instead of having Finchel sing everything and everyone else just swaying in the background. Blaine had hoped maybe him or Kurt or even Tina would get a solo but instead Quinn, Sam and Santana were chosen. A solo might have just added to Blaine's already hectic life so he wasn't too bummed but really, had they not heard Kurt's voice? Blaine looked over at him and saw disappointment on his face, this just meant their date had to be extra perfect to help cheer him up. Turns out Mr. Shue made a very good decision not choosing Finn and Rachel because they were now in a massive fight causing tons of drama and Blaine really couldn't care less.

Saturday eventually rolled around and Blaine spent all morning preparing. He spent extra time on his hair and picking out his outfit, then he packed up their lunch and sent Kurt a quick text to tell him he was coming.

_Just leaving my house now, I'll be there in a bit. -B_

_All right I'm almost ready! -K_

Blaine made a quick stop on the way to Kurt's and picked up a small flower to give to him. A yellow gerbera daisy, it was one of Blaine's favourite flowers so bright and cheerful. It seemed much happier than a rose and since they weren't technically dating yet he figured this would be a bit more appropriate. Leaving the parking lot of the flower shop Blaine lifted the flower up to his nose to smell and something flew out. A bee! He desperately flailed around swatting at the insect blindly and it wasn't until it flew away and he was left with a sharp pain in his cheek he realized he'd been stung. He looked down at the flower sadly as it was mostly destroyed and quickly checked his pockets for money to buy another one. All he had was 67 cents. Giving a frustrated huff he stormed off to his car and checked his face in the mirror. A large red bump was forming on his right cheek, go figure. He drove to Kurt's, already running late, and quickly rang the doorbell when he got there. Kurt had mentioned he'd be alone when Blaine picked him up so luckily he didn't have to deal with anything else. Not that he didn't like Kurt's family it's just part of his perfect day had already been ruined and god knows what they would say about the sting.

"Hey!" Kurt said happily opening the door. "Come on i- what happened to your face?" he asked voice full of concern.

"Hi, oh nothing." Blaine waved it off. "Ready to go?"

"No," Kurt said giving him a look. "What happened to your face?" he said determinedly. Blaine sighed and explained how the bug had attacked him, leaving out the flower part, he wasn't sure if Kurt would want a flower anyway. Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands which sent the butterfly's in his stomach swarming again.

"The stinger's still in there, you have to get it out." Kurt said. "Come on, I'll help." Blaine soon found himself being led into the bathroom. Kurt pulled out tweezers and when he said "help" he meant Blaine sat on the toilet while he pulled the whole thing out quickly. It was painful and Blaine had to put some ice on it for a couple of minutes before he stood up, determined to get this date back on track.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"You sure you're okay?" Kurt asked for what was probably the dozenth time.

"Yes, I just want to go so I can show you what I've planned." Blaine assured him with an eager smile.

"All right well let's go see what you have planned on this mystery date!" Kurt said and followed Blaine out to his car. Blaine anxiously looked at the sky, which had clouded over while they had dealt with his sting, hoping it wouldn't rain. Tomorrow would be the first of December and while it was strangely warm for the time of year Blaine did not want to have to sit in the cold rain. Plus it would mess up his hair and _nobody _saw him without his hair gel!

"So how have you been, we haven't really talked in forever!" Blaine said, effectively breaking the ice and starting a conversation.

"Yeah I guess I've been a bit bummed about Sectionals. I'm not saying that I'm going to go throw a hissy fit because I didn't get a solo, I'm no Rachel." Kurt said and Blaine thought about how Rachel had been "protesting" and generally being an over-dramatic diva about the whole thing. "But I was sort of hoping when Mr. Shue said they would be letting some other talent shine I would get to do something. I have nothing against Santana, well not her voice at least, at Sam and Quinn are very cute but I guess it's getting frustrated always being pushed to the back of the group." Kurt said frustrated. "I'm sorry, this is supposed to be fun, I shouldn't make this all about me complaining." Kurt said and turned to Blaine with a new smile.

"Don't worry, we're here anyway." Blaine said happily. He couldn't say he knew exactly what Kurt felt like, he always got solos in the Warblers, but he still didn't like to see him this upset.

"The park?" Kurt asked a bit unsure and Blaine gave him a look as to say "you'll see!" He got the picnic basket out of the trunk once he had parked the car and comprehension washed over Kurt's face. "A picnic? That's so sweet!"

"Well yeah, I thought it would be." Blaine said a bit shyly. The park was basically empty but they found a private spot behind some trees just in case they ran into some not-so-friendly people. It took Blaine a few minutes to get set up and just as he was putting the finishing touches on their lunch he felt the first rain drop. "Damn it." he muttered under his breath. Nevertheless they settled comfortably on the blanket munching on their lunch and chatting, just about everything. They were enjoying each others company so much that when it started to rain even harder they were very reluctant to move. Still, both of them were pretty particular about their hair and clothes so they ended up making a mad dash to the car.

"This sucks! We were having such a great time until the rain came along and ruined it!" Blaine said sadly.

"No, I'm still having a great time." Kurt said with a smile, "Come on!" He said grabbing the picnic basket and climbing into the back seat. "We'll have our picnic here." Blaine laughed and happily joined the other boy at their new picnic. When they were finished Kurt stared to look a little off.

"You okay?" Blaine asked with concern.

"Yeah my throats just sore." he said casually then after a pause added. "What was in that sandwich?"

"Not much." Blaine said with a shrug. "Lettuce, cheese, ham, mayo." he listed off the things he had put in their lunch.

"Was there sesame seeds on the buns you used?" Kurt asked a little nervously.

"Yeah why?" Blaine asked, furrowing his brow. He wasn't sure where Kurt was going with these questions.

"I'm allergic to sesame." he said almost sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh Kurt! Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine said quickly starting to freak out.

"It's okay, I'll just take some allergy medication and I'll be fine. It's not life threatening or anything!" Kurt said calmly.

"Okay, we can go to the drug store then." Blaine muttered trying to compose himself and work out what was going on in his head. Blaine tried to drive as quickly as possible to the drugstore, maybe breaking a few laws in the process and they were there in record time. He ran in and bought the medication and a bottle of water as a last minute thought. Kurt quickly chugged down two of the allergy pills and leaned back in his seat.

"I know you had the rest of the date planned but could you please take me home? I'm sorry for ruining our day but I can't go anywhere like this." Kurt said a bit sadly.

"No Kurt don't apologize, it was my fault for feeding you sesame." Blaine said kicking himself for being stupid and trying to use fancy bread for their sandwiches. If he had just used the normal, white bread this date would have gone completely fine! Other than the rain and the bee sting.

"You had no idea I had allergies, I should have asked before I ate it." Kurt argued shaking his head. Blaine just shrugged and focused on driving. Soon Kurt was having a coughing fit and Blaine was starting to get very worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Can we maybe change directions and go to the hospital? I think my reaction is getting worse." Kurt said, trying to sound as normal as possible but the wheezing was giving him away.

"I'm on it." Blaine said spinning the car around and stepping on the gas. At any other moment he would be proud of his Hollywood action style driving skills but all he could focus on right now was that the boy he loved was sitting in the seat next to him chocking in his own tongue because of the sandwich he made. They quickly got to the hospital and Kurt was rushed into emergency where the doctors saw him right away, Blaine wasn't allowed to go see him so he anxiously sat in the waiting room for quite a while. He called Burt to let him know what was happening but Finn answered the phone saying Burt was out and he would let him know Kurt was at the hospital and why. After that there was nothing left to do but sit and watch the cooking show on the small television in the corner and fiddle aimlessly with his phone. Unfortunately right now Tina and maybe Artie were the only ones he would be comfortable texting and they knew he was on a date, if he started a conversation they may wonder what happened to his plans and he didn't think Kurt would want the whole glee club to know his business. Eventually Kurt was released looking somewhat better and breathing normally.

"They said I may have had a slight reaction to the sesame but what really caused it was the medication." he explained once Blaine got the chance to talk to him with all the doctors and things.

"So wait let me get this straight, allergy medicine caused you to have an allergic reaction?" Blaine clarified.

"Ironic isn't it?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Only me." he sighed and Blaine felt a bit uncomfortable. This whole night was ruined from even before he picked Kurt up and he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry our date sucked. I had this whole night planned and it just sort of all went downhill from the start." he mumbled sadly.

"Don't be sorry!" Kurt said taking Blaine's hand. "Despite the fact that I almost died, I had a really fun time." he said with a smile. Blaine couldn't help the small grin quickly spreading across his own face and soon they were both chuckling happily. "C'mon, we can watch TV at my place, I'll even make pop corn." Kurt offered standing up and pulling Blaine out of the hospital.

"Sounds way better than all that took me a week to plan." Blaine said and willingly followed him to the car. It wasn't until after Blaine got home that night he realized he forgot the most important part of his plan, asking Kurt to be his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Sectionals came around and Blaine was actually really looking forward to it. He hadn't seen any of his friends from the Warblers for weeks and it was about time he got performing again. If he was going to be completely honest, he had sort of forgotten what is what like to be in the background and as much as he loved solos it was nice not having all the pressure on him for once. Apparently his opinion because Rachel was throwing a fit and apparently she didn't care what they did because she wasn't singing. He thought for just a second what it would be like if everyone who didn't get solos during competitions acted this way but then he realized no one except her was that immature. When they got there he immediately sneaked away from the group to look for the Warblers, who he found in their green room in the usual Warbler chaos.<p>

"BLAINE!" Nick yelled running up to him and wrapping him in a bear hug catching the attention of the rest of the blazer clad boys.

"We missed you!" Jeff joined him in the hug, soon the whole group was swarming the ex-Warbler.

"How have you been?" David asked.

"Really, really good actually!" Blaine said unable to help the giant grin that spread across his face.

"Did you get everything with your dad sorted out?" Wes asked with a look of concern. Blaine was surprised that the last time he had talked to them had been when he found out he'd be facing them at sectionals right after the whole Rocky Horror fiasco.

"Well my dad is my dad but things at school definitely worked out." Blaine said confidently.

"Ohhhhh! Sound like you found someone special!" Jeff said as if he were a thirteen year old girl begging their friend for details on their crush.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Nick squealed in much the same fashion.

"Well actually there is-"

_"A warning to choirs that we will be starting in a few minutes, please make sure you are in your own green room_ _and ready to preform." _A voice from the intercom said.

"Well I guess I should go." Blaine said turning to leave.

"This discussion isn't over!" Wes called after him and he simply laughed and shouted.

"Break a leg!" when walking he bumped into someone running in a panic. "Oh my gosh sorry." he said.

"Blaine where have you been?" he looked and apparently the panicked person was Kurt. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm sorry, I was talking to my old friends from Dalton." Kurt seemed to calm down and he smiled.

"Well you'll have to introduce me later." he said.

"Definitely!" Blaine agreed enthusiastically.

"Come one we've got to get to the green room for warm ups." he said pulling Blaine in the direction he had been running from, hands linked.

The Warblers had chosen to do two songs from They Might Be Giants, not their usual style but they still managed to make it amazing. Nick and Jeff shared the solo for Birdhouse in Your Soul and Flint took lead for Someone Keeps Moving my chair. Blaine gave them a standing ovation, quickly joined by Kurt and eventually the rest of the New Directions. Then it was their turn to preform, Sam and Quinn pulled off Time Of My Life without a hitch and Valerie was great especially with Brittany and Mike's amazing dancing. Then all that was left to do was wait and Blaine had a plan, again.

"Hey." Kurt said sitting down next to him in the green room. "Nervous?" he asked.

"Not really, I have a good feeling." Blaine said. "What about you?" he asked linking their fingers.

"A bit, the Warblers were really good." he said with a smile and Blaine gave a small hum of agreement.

"Will you come with me?" Blaine asked out of the blue.

"Where?" Kurt asked.

"Just, somewhere more private." Blaine said vaguely.

"Sure." Kurt agreed quizzically and Blaine led Kurt out to an empty hall a bit of a ways away from the green room. His stomach was doing flip flops and it definitely not because of the performance.

"What are we Kurt?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt said, he wasn't getting what Blaine was trying to say.

"I mean, we're more than friends but we're not officially boyfriends, are we?" Blaine clarified, struggling a bit to get the words out.

"I don't know." Kurt muttered staring at their linked hands. "Do you want to?" he asked and now Blaine wasn't following.

"Do I want to what?"

"Be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked shyly and Blaine's heart nearly beat out of his chest because Kurt was asking _him _to be his _boyfriend!_

"O- Of course!" Blaine stuttered with an excited but nervous laugh. Then Kurt slowly leaned in and connected their lips and Blaine was frozen in momentary shock because _oh my god Kurt Hummel is KISSING ME! _But his brain was on auto pilot and he was kissing was slow and sweet and perfect and they got completely wrapped up in the moment. It was however a little awkward when they pulled away to see five boys staring at them.

"You gunna introduce us to your 'friend' Blaine?" Thad asked putting air quotes around the word friend. The boys seemed to have mixed reactions. Wes seemed like he was still trying to make up his mind about Kurt while David looked very impressed, Nick and Jeff were wearing identical grins and making ridiculous kissy faces while Thad just gave Blaine a look like _when did this happen?_

"Um guys, this is Kurt, my boyfriend." Blaine introduced them and it sounded so great to be able to say that. _Kurt, my boyfriend. _He kept repeating it to himself.

"Hi it's so nice to meet you guys." Kurt said in the most friendly manner, because he was perfect like that.

"When were you planning on telling us about this?" Wes asked as if he were a parent or something, which is sort of what Blaine thought of him of at times so it made sense.

"Well it just happened like two minutes ago so probably once we were done kissing." Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

"Kurt and Blaine sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Nick and Jeff started singing and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I think it's about time me and Kurt went back to the New Directions, talk to you guys later." Blaine said starting to lead Kurt back to the green room.

"You better!" Thad yelled after them while Jeff and Nick were still singing in the background. Instead of heading right back to their friends however, Blaine turned a corner to lead them to another empty hallway.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"Our last romantic moment was ruined, why not try again." Blaine said and leaned in to connect their lips a second time. This time there were no prying eyes to spoil it.

* * *

><p>The New Directions tied with the Warblers, much to Blaine's pleasure and he promised to keep in touch with them more. Blaine felt like he was floating on air, he had a boyfriend and he was going to regionals with that boyfriends and their glee club. Sure the jocks were still being jerks and his sister was still being a bit distant but for now he was able to put it out of his head and be happy, really happy. When Mr. Shue offered Rachel a solo at the next rehearsal he was a bit surprised that she differed it to Tina and Mercedes and he knew that it was just probably because she was still in that fight with Finn but it still improved his mood even more. When they performed Dog Days Blaine wasn't celebrating their tie, well he was because that was awesome, but more he was celebrating the fact that after everything going wrong in his life it was finally going great. Sure. He had been happy at Dalton but at McKinley he found love and unexpected friendships as well as being able to wear whatever he wanted! Things were good and Blaine was looking forward to enjoying every bit of it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHEESY ENDING ALERT!<strong>

**By the way you guys should totally check out They Might Me Giants, they're an awesome band! Also I think some of their music (particularly the songs I mentioned) would be awesome for the Warblers.  
><strong>

**So I promise to get the next episode... or chapter... whatever- I promise to get it up as soon as possible but I'm not promising it'll be up in exactly a week. For sure in the next two weeks, I have a really busy life right now and a family member in hospital but once summer comes I should have a lot more time! :)  
><strong>

**Reviews?  
><strong>


End file.
